


La vida i n m o r a l de la pareja ideal

by hystrionica



Category: La Casa de las Flores | The House of Flowers (TV)
Genre: Bruno Riquelme de la Mora - Freeform, F/F, Kim - Freeform, majolina
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystrionica/pseuds/hystrionica
Summary: "Volví a tropezar con la misma piedra que hubo siempre. Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal, y contigo nunca es suficiente". ¿Por qué no se pueden dejar la una de la otra?
Relationships: Paulina de la Mora/María José Riquelme
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. AHORA QUE NO ESTÁS - Cap. 1: Desamor

"Ahora que no estás y no puedo dormir

Y tomo más pastillas para sobrevivir"

**Los Bunkers**

_ Pero me voy de ti _

_ Me  _

_ voy  _

_ de  _

_ ti... _

Los pensamientos eran recurrentes, su mente hacía eco de las palabras y sobre todo de las imágenes donde María José se besaba con esa mujer. Había sido una semana muy intensa para Paulina después del brote psicótico de Purificación, la borrachera de Brunito y la despedida. Todo se había venido abajo y ya no le quedaban fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, por ese motivo tuvo que tomarse un tiempo obligado para descansar. Su papá, Bruno y sus hermanos creían que se trataba del estrés de haber estado esos meses en la cárcel. Sin embargo, su estado actual no tenía que ver con estrés ni ansiedad, sino con el hecho tan humano de sentir dolor físico por tener su corazón roto. 

Por más que intentase prever los escenarios, nunca pensó que su rubia la iba a dejar de ese modo. La había notado distante desde su salida de la cárcel, pero era parte habitual de la dinámica de las dos. Además se lo merecía, después de todo había actuado como una loca y terminó por alejarla al punto de que había vuelto a Madrid. Era comprensible que María José estuviera cabreada con ella, solo que quería tener la oportunidad para hablar y contarle lo arrepentida que estaba. Tal como le había dicho su padre, la cárcel cambia a la gente, y su estancia en ese lugar ayudó a que reflexionara sobre muchas cosas de su existencia. 

Al salir se hizo a la idea de que las cosas iban a marchar mejor, tenía las ganas de que fuera así, de cumplir con hechos la promesa que le hizo a María José en el aeropuerto. También ser capaz de demostrarle que ella y Brunito eran lo más importante importante en su vida, su familia. Desde esa premisa las cosas por primera vez parecían verse bien, equilibradas al punto de ver que todo iba a marchar perfecto. Mas no contaba con lo caprichosa que podía ser la vida, de un momento a otro el rumbo del destino tomaba ritmos diferente y ahora todo parecía una mala broma donde ella era el payaso principal. 

Tirada en su cama, con un pijama de franela, la caja de kleenex a un lado y su mente reproduciendo la película de terror, donde la protagonista era una rubia hermosa que era devorada por los labios de una castaña con curvas que hasta suspiros le causaban a ella. En ese momento de autolamentación y baja autoestima caía en los errores de las comparaciones. Sí, María José necesitaba una mujer cariñosa, super atenta, hermosa, con curvas de infarto y besucona. Esa mujer desbordaba sensualidad, si hasta con la mirada se la cogió en ese beso y la muy descarada se lo correspondió. Frente a ella, como si tuviera la necesidad de restregarle en el rostro que el tiempo y el silencio que quería era para ir a los brazos de otra. Claro, siempre andaba caliente por las hormonas, pero esos momentos eran suyos. Suyos y de nadie más. 

A momentos se podía sentir empoderada, insultar por rabia a María José y caer en descalificaciones hacia la misteriosa morena. Pero al momento de recordarse abandonada la pena la invadía por completo y los pucheros eran inevitables. Siempre terminaba derramando incontrolables lágrimas por su mujer. “Me quedo en México, pero me voy de ti”, esa frase resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. Ella lo había dicho con tanta convicción, no dudo ni un minuto en decirle que no quería estar con ella. En ninguna de las palabras que le dijo esa noche la rubia estaba un indicio de amor, de que aún hubieran sentimientos. Ella solo pidió espacio para respetarse y evidentemente para estar con otra. 

Más de siete días habían pasado de eso y ni un mensaje ni llamada recibió de María José, ni siquiera para que hablaran de Bruno. ¿Y qué se suponía que hacía ahora? ¿Qué se suponía que hacía con el amor que le tenía a María José? ¿Qué iba a hacer con esta pena que ni fuerza le daban de levantarse? ¿Se iba a quedar sola? ¿Será que su mamá tenía razón, dejó escapar al amor de su vida? En momentos así extrañaba a su mamá, quería un abrazo y el consuelo que solo ella le podía dar. Desde la muerte de Virginia la vida parecía no querer darle tregua y solo le daba la lección de mostrarle lo que sucedía cuando descuidas lo que más amas. 


	2. ME DEDIQUE A PERDERTE - Cap. 2: Aceptación

"¿Por qué no te bese en el alma cuando aún podía?

¿Por qué no te abracé la vida cuando la tenía?

Y yo que no me daba cuenta cuanto te dolía

Y yo que no sabía el daño que me hacía"

**Alejandro Fernández**

Los días de neurosis se estaban aplacando gracias al aumento de la dosis de tafil y a pesar de verse más cálidos, la maldita primavera solo estaba marchitando y secando las flores. Esa mañana despertó con mejor ánimo que los días anteriores y lo primero que hizo fue darse una larga ducha. Como era habitual un mar de lágrimas se camuflaron con el agua que corría, necesitaba drenar su cuerpo de todas las emociones que venían con mayor intensidad en las noches. Aún no creía que nuevamente su hermosa mujer la había dejado, pero está vez se veía más segura y encantada por los labios de otra. 

El ritual era dejar todo dentro de su dormitorio, al salir de este intentaba con toda su fuerza aparentar estar bien. Caminó a paso lento y al llegar a la cocina vio a su hijo desayunando sin despegar la vista de su celular, Paulina besó su cabeza y comenzaron a hablar, a pesar de no tener ganas de comer lo acompañó con una taza de café. Juntos salieron de casa, ella tenía que ir a dejar a su hijo a la escuela, ya que con todo el ajetreo de estos meses, Bruno había descuidado sus responsabilidades. Aunque no era su culpa, el niño prácticamente se estaba criando solo, porque nadie en su familia resultaba ser lo suficientemente responsable para hacerse cargo de alguien más. 

Cuando el adolescente se bajó del carro, Paulina emprendió su viaje hacia la casa chica, pues con el acontecer no tenía ánimos de tener que soportar a la loca de su abuela y a Elena la hormonal. Sin embargo, el tráfico parecía empeñarse en hacerle aún más imposible la vida, los minutos avanzaban lento mientras ella estaba atascada en un taco insultando a los jodidos ingenieros mexicanos por no hacer calles más expeditas. Claro, el punto era culpar a alguien. Llegó a su destino habiendo perdido casi toda la mañana, cuando entró al cabaret la gente de aseo ya se estaba haciendo cargo, pero ella se fue directo a las habitaciones que había construído Elena con la intención de hacer del cabaret un putero para inculpar a Diego. En una de ellas estaba residiendo Ernesto. 

**—** **Papá, ya llegué** -anunció mientras caminaba por el pasillo. 

**—** **Hola hija, te espera más temprano.**

**—** **Ay yo sé, pero es que el tráfico es horroroso** -se quejó mientras se acercaba a él para recibir un beso de saludo. 

**—** **¿Cómo estás? Micaela me dijo que Bruno le dijo que no te había visto bien.**

**—** **Esa niña tan chismosa, supongo que tus juntas con Carmelita la tienen así y Brunito,** **_ush_ ** **, todo un hablador mi hijo** -negó haciendo un mohín -. **Estoy bien papá, nada más cansada, pero bien** -mintió, como siempre lo hacía-.  **¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es eso que te estás quedando aquí en el cabaret papá?** -cambió de tema para desviar la atención de Ernesto y que no diera justo donde más le dolía; el corazón.

**—** **Ya sabes que mi relación con tu abuela es de absoluto odio. Preferí irme de la casa antes de tener que sufrir su martirio, mientras busco algo mejor para mí y Micaela estoy aquí, en esas habitaciones que hizo Elena.**

**—** **Ay papá porque no me dijiste, perfectamente te podías ir a quedar a mi casa.**

**—No, cómo crees que las voy a molestar. Tú necesitas tu espacio junto a María josé y Bruno. Esto es temporal hija y no está mal.**

Y sin quererlo Ernesto dio justo en el clavo, los ojos de Paulina se pusieron vidriosos junto a su triste expresión. No se podía ocultar más, Ernesto supo interpretar las emociones de su hija y sabía que algo no andaba bien. 

**—¿Qué pasa mi amor?** -se preocupó de su hija y la guió de la mano para que tomaran asiento-. **Paulina, hija, a mi no me tienes que mentir.** **Andale, cuéntame qué está pasando.**

**—Ay papá** -se largó a llorar en los brazos de Ernesto. Él la consoló, hace muchos años que no veía a su hija tan triste, desde hace casi siete años, cuando salió a la luz el tema de María José y el divorcio de ambas. Le llevó tiempo calmar el llanto, pero se sentía protegida en los brazos de su padre, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo este fuera un desastre-.  **María José me dejó, se fue de mí...** -hizo una mueca tras sus palabras y volvió a llorar, estaba vez él la estrechó más entre sus brazos. Dándole un apretón para consolar el alma de su hija, odiaba verla así. 

**—Yo pensé que ustedes dos estaban bien ¿Cuándo se fue a España?**

Entre lágrimas y consuelos por parte de su padre, Paulina relató lo que le había sucedido con María José. Le explicó que a Purificación la habían tenido que internar por el brote psicótico que tuvo y que la rubia estaba trabajando en un bufete, hasta el momento ella se iba a quedar en México,pero desde el día en que internaron a su hermana, Paulina no la había visto. No tenía idea de ella, ni siquiera sabía si Bruno estaba viéndose con ella, pues el niño estaba más pendiente del grupito de música que tenía con Micaela y Rosita. 

**—Yo sé que me equivoqué, que tal vez si no hubiera querido vengarme de Diego por lo de mi mamá, ella y yo estaríamos felices en España** -cada día se lamentaba por ese error, porque ahí la tenía para ella, le estaba dando la segunda oportunidad que no fue capaz de aprovechar por estar ciega.

**—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?**

**—Papá tú me estás escuchando.**

**—Lo hago mi amor, pero digo, María José está aquí en México y tú, Paulina, nunca te has rendido por conseguir lo que quieres** -reflexionó su padre y ella le devolvió una mirada atónita, por lo que Ernesto prosiguió con su idea-. **Hija, yo no soy ningún experto en el amor. Dos de las mujeres que más amo están muertas y creo que a ninguna de las dos las hice completamente feliz, pero después de haber realizado mi viaje espiritual y de que Jenny pasara por mi vida** -ambos se dieron una mirada de complicidad al recordar a Jenny-.  **Me di cuenta que no he hecho las cosas bien, no me arrepiento, pero me hubiera gustado haber luchado más por la persona que realmente me gustó…**

Paulina seguía sin comprender a dónde quería llegar su padre y sus expresiones de extrañeza hicieron que Ernesto tuviera que remontarse a los recuerdos del pasado. Él y Virginia eran mejores amigos, apoyándose en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que el ímpetu de la juventud los llevó a un matrimonio que les permitiría resolver los conflictos que parecían de vida o muerte en ese entonces. Su hija no daba crédito, nunca pensó que el matrimonio de sus padres había sido para salvar a la familia de su papá de la quiebra y, al mismo tiempo, para que Virginia no fuera el comidillo de colina. Podrían haberle tomado por sorpresa las revelaciones de su familia, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a los secretos, que la confesión de su padre le hacía sentido. Ahora entendía las palabras que una vez le habían dicho Roberta, Virginia, Delia y hasta Salo. 

**—No quiero que con esto pienses que yo no te amo, porque tú siempre has sido mi hija favorita** -agregó para que siempre lo tuviese presente. Quizás no compartían la misma sangre, pero Ernesto aprendió a amar gracias a Paulina-. **Desde el momento que asumí estar con tu mamá yo te considere mi hija y has sido la primera mujer a la que yo voy a amar por siempre, porque me has entregado mucho hija.**

**—También te amo papi.**

Ella recibió el beso de Ernesto en su mejilla y un fuerte abrazo, ambos tenían una fuerte complicidad y era muy ciertas las palabras de él. Prosiguió con la historia, como los primeros años fueron complicados, porque, si bien ellos eran amigos, la dinámica matrimonial y de pareja era un tema distinto. Con el tiempo, el gran amor que se tenían como amigos se transformó en cariño, vino Elena y Julián, más todos los buenos momentos compartidos. Sin embargo, un matrimonio o una relación de pareja donde lo más importante era quererse como amigos no lo era todo. Ernesto necesitaba más y sin buscarlo llegó a los brazos de Roberta, con quien encontró amor y cariño. Se permitió vivir lo que era natural en una relación, solo que con los años comprendió que había sido arrebatado en creer que había encontrado amor. Sí, amó a Roberta y fue alguien muy importante para él, pero no volvía a experimentar ese sentimiento que tuvo antes de casarse con Virginia. Luego vino Jenny, con quien se conectó con esa emoción que tenía perdida y a la vez los recuerdos de esa persona con quien hasta día de hoy compartía sentimientos; Carmelita.

**—Pa-pá…** -quedo boquiabierta frente a tal declaración.

**—Sí, mi amor. Ya ves cómo no podemos controlar al corazón. Ahora que he compartido con ella volvió a despertar en mí el cariño y amor que tenía, pero que deje ir, lo perdí…** -se perdió en sus pensamientos, mientras su hija acariciaba su espalda y daba ligeras palmadas a modo de consuelo-. **El punto de todo esto es que ustedes tienen algo muy especial, hija. Se aman, son madres de Bruno, cómplices y pareja, no dejes escapar al amor de tu vida Paulina.**

Paulina levantó la vista ante esas últimas palabras, en su cabeza volvió el recuerdo de su madre diciendo las mismas palabras. Sus padres tenían razón, ella y María José eran eternas, si bien ahora no estaban juntas su mujer seguía en México, seguía aquí y ya era el momento de poner prioridades. Lo más importante eran Bruno y ella, y a pesar de no saber cómo iba a hacerlo, cierta esperanza nació en su interior. La había dejado ir, la había perdido por tonta, ahora se tendría que esforzarse en demostrarle cuánto la amaba. 

**—Gracias papá** -lo abrazó-.  **Tú tampoco debes dejar escapar al amor de tu vida** -una sonrisa socarrona y de complicidad se dibujó en el rostro de ambos, aunque a la morena le hacía más gracia saber que su papá le tenía ganas a la vecina chismosa. 

**—Ahora vamos a ir por un helado.**

**—Ay papá ni siquiera es medio día.**

**—Pero te va ayudar a no estar triste ¿Te acuerdas que siempre te ponía feliz que fuéramos los dos por helado?**

**—Claro que sí, en esas salidas me terminaste haciendo cómplice de toda tu vida** -negó divertida y se puso de pie para caminar junto a su padre. 

**—Pero te hacía feliz ¿no? Es lo que cuenta.**

**—Sí, papá.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿impresiones?


	3. SIN TI NO SOY NADA - Cap. 3: Seguir

“Los días que pasan

Las luces del alba

Mi alma, mi cuerpo, 

mi voz, 

no sirven de nada

Porque yo sin ti no soy nada

Sin ti no soy nada”

**Amaral**

Tras la conversación de días atrás con su padre muchas cosas quedaron dando vueltas en la cabeza de Paulina, lo que era bueno, porque su mente no se centraba todo el día en María José. Se levantó temprano para llevar a Bruno hasta la escuela y encargarse también de Micaela, siempre la pequeña quedaba dando vueltas sola. Mientras iban en camino a la casa grande, Paulina interrogó a su hijo, quería saber si María José se había comunicado con él. Muy a su estilo, Bruno le indicó que sí, que había hablado con su madre, pero cosas muy vagas. Según ella, le decía que estaba con mucho trabajo encima y que pronto saldrían juntos, pues el pequeño Riquelme De la Mora también tenía una agenda muy ocupada que les impedía coincidir. Luego, cuando Micaela se unió a ellos, la conversación se centró por completo en el grupito musical que tenían.

**—Que tengas un buen día mi cielo, me avisas cualquier cosa** -besó la mejilla de su hijo antes de que este bajara de la camioneta-. **Se me cuidan los dos.**

Después de dejar a los chicos, volvió a la casa para hablar con Elena, ya había comprobado que Victoria no se encontraba en ella, ya que la vieja horrorosa esa estaba en el club. Su hermana aún andaba comiendo gallo, pero al menos ahora no se encontraba tan insoportable y según Julián lo que la tenía así era no saber de quién era el hijo que esperaba. 

**—¿Y tú piensas quedarte a vivir con la abuela?** -preguntó Paulina.

 **—Sí, no hay de otra. Estoy embarazada y no tengo trabajo** -respondió desganada mientras se servía el desayuno. Frente a su respuesta la mayor solo roló los ojos, realmente sentía que sus hermanos no pensaban.

**—¿Te fuiste a hacer los chequeos?**

**—¿Qué chequeos?**

**—Ay Elena, por favor. El control del embarazo mijita. No me criticaste tanto que me metía en tu vida y tomaba decisiones que no me corresponden** -aclaró con tono firme. 

**—No, pensé que me iban a llamar** -se encogió de hombros-. **Y no me hables así Paulina, neta, ya no soy una niña.**

 **—Pues te comportas como una, Elenita** -sacó su celular y comenzó a textear-. **Ya deberías de aplicarte, en un pestañeó tendrás a la creatura en tus brazos y sin compañero de por medio, el trabajo se hace más pesado. Sino preguntale a la gran mayoría de madres solteras de este país y de toda latinoamérica** -reflexionó la mayor, pues su hermana no parecía tomar consciencia de lo privilegiaba que era. 

**—Tienes razón, es que me caga no saber quién es el papá** -hizo una mueca y frente a esa reacción Paulina se acercó a ella. Cogió su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa. 

**—Lo hecho está hecho, Eleni. Tú querías este bebé y será tuyo** -acarició la cabeza de su hermana-. **Ya te pedí la cita con el obstetra, será el próximo lunes.**

 **—Neta no sé qué haría sin ti** -abrazó a su hermana-. **Me tienes que acompañar, serás la tía favorita, porque a Julián ni se le ven los pelos. Además dice que soy una meretriz, puedes creerlo. Nadie le dice nada a él por andar cogiendo con todo, neta es súper machista.**

 **—Muy jotitos pero no se les quita la macho** -repuso con aires de suficiencia. 

Después de la visita a su hermana, Paulina decidió buscar respuestas. Su estancia en la cárcel había removido fantasmas que le pertenecían a su madre, pero sentía que era necesario que ella resolviera. Después de todo Silvia alias la Chiva la había amenazado a ella, aunque era evidente que tenía algo que ver con su familia y tendría que develar aquel misterio. Su padre días atrás no supo responder a todas sus preguntas, pues como Victoria lo detestaba, él mencionó que no había estado tan presente en los acontecimientos de la familia y que no recordaba aquel nombre. Paulina sabía que tendría que comenzar a entrevistar a los cercanos a su madre, los cuales no eran mucho, pues Santa Virginia De la Mora se había acostumbrado a vivir de apariencias. 

En pleno trayecto a su casa, Paulina decidió cambiar el rumbo, tal vez podría solucionar dos de los problemas que la aquejan. Saber sobre la relación de su madre con la Chiva y dejar de pensar en María José, aunque este segundo era imposible, porque las palabras de su padre por luchar por su amor resonaban demasiado fuerte en su cabeza. Eran un eco constante y había transitado por mil escenarios posibles, hasta los más absurdos como sacarle celos a la rubia fingiendo una relación con Alejo. Sin embargo, era difícil fingir sentir amor por alguien, siempre había sido más fácil ocultar el amor que se tenía hacia una persona. ¿Qué estaría haciendo María José? Realmente estaba trabajando o estaba viviendo su aventura amorosa con la besucona. Ambas eran abogadas, por lo que había logrado sonsacar, eso las hacía tener intereses en común y esto último no era para nada del agrado de Paulina. ¿Qué intereses en común tenían ellas? Un hijo, una vida casi completa donde crecieron juntas, la preocupación que ambas siempre tenían hacia la familia. Dios, eran tantas cosas que las habían envuelto en una rutina cuando volvieron a intentarlo y la responsabilidad era absolutamente suya, pues María José siempre puso de su disposición. Un par de lágrimas se le escaparon en el trayecto, aunque se compuso cuando se estacionó en la consulta de Salomón. Él siempre le recalcaba que había estado con su madre antes de Ernesto, por ende, se daba por hecho que tendría antecedentes más cercano de su familia. 

La morena entró a la consulta y le indicó a la secretaria que necesitaba ver a Salomón, no tenía problema en esperar. La chica de muy mala gana anunció su presencia cuando salió un paciente y el psicólogo la hizo pasar de inmediato, siempre tendría preferencias por los De la Mora. Saludo al hombre y comenzaron a hablar de cómo estaba cada uno. Era extraño, pero Paulina no se sentía del todo cómoda con Salo, es decir, era su padre, pero no tenía nada en común con él, solo el hecho de que le gustaba la tradición judía que potencialmente había heredado de él. Después de varias preguntas protocolares y el esfuerzo de Paulina por sostener la conversación, esta decidió preguntarle por Chiva. 

**—Oye Salomón, tú conociste a una Silvia, Chiva...que tenía algo que ver con la familia de mi mamá** -preguntó la morena.

**—Paulina, tú sabes que tu mamá y yo fuimos muy...íntimos, pero… -Salo sonreía, como si fuera su mejor anécdota contar que se había acostado con su madre. Eso a Paulina le molestaba, era tan monótono el discurso del contrario.**

**—Sí, sí, siempre que vengo me lo recuerdas, Salomón -dijo evitando la mirada-. ¿Sabes o no sabes? -enfatizó.**

**—No -hizo una pequeña pausa-. No, pero seguramente Carmela, que siempre fue muy cercana a tu mamá** -Paulina bufó ante esa respuesta-, **aparte de ser una apasionada del chisme, seguramente sabe algo.**

¿En serio este tipo era su padre biológico? Dios, hasta Ernesto y Julián juntos tenía más pantalones que él, y eso era decir mucho. **—Qué bárbaro, Salomón** -sonrió mientras hablaba con sarcasmo-. **Directo a las filas de los hombres que no se quieren comprometer de ninguna forma. Está bien** -intentó sonreír para amenizar lo mal que le caía su actitud.

 **—Paulina** -se echó a reír, sin comprender bien si la morena bromeaba con él o le quería insinuar algo más.

**—...pero bueno, te quería algo que sí es muy importante. ¿Crees que me puedes dar algo para dormir?**

Se mantuvo cordial con Salo, porque si bien él no era una persona que le inspirara cercanía, si era un buen profesional. Y Paulina necesitaba ayuda, sobre todo con el control de su ciclo de sueño y para volver a ser más productiva en su vida, no se podía pasar todo el tiempo lamentándose por haber sido botada por María José. A Salo no le dio detalles, o más bien, no le quiso contar la verdad sobre su estado, sino que simplemente se excuso con que su supuesto viaje de negocios le había afectado a su ánimo. El psicólogo no hizo más preguntas, en parte conocía el historial ansioso de Paulina, por lo que le dio la receta de las pastillas para dormir y luego se despidieron. La morena salió de la consulta y se fue a almorzar con su hijo al club, pues Bruno después tenía práctica de tenis. Ambos conversaron sobre el día, cómo estuvieron las clases y Paulina le dio mimos a su hijo, aunque implícitamente le insistió que tenía que ver a María José. El niño frente a esa insistencia indagó en el estado de relación de sus madres y la morena solo le respondió que se estaban dando un tiempo. No le mintió del todo a su hijo, su ex mujer le había dicho que necesitaba un tiempo, aunque ese tiempo se podía extender por la besucona. 

FInalmente, abandonó a su hijo y se fue a casa de Carmelita. No solo fue en busca de información como mal intencionadamente había sugerido Salo, sino que también para ver cómo estaba ella, después de todo estaba teniendo más cercanía con su padre. Era admirable lo abnegada que era esta mujer en la vida, la forma en la que estaba ayudando a su pareja era impresionante y la tenía sorprendida. Una mártir y el otro un vividor, pues ni se inmutaba por su presencia. ¡Qué asco de hombre! Pensó Paulina mientras se comía un trozo de torta. ¿Se habría vuelto lesbiana? Se preguntó a sí misma mientras Carmela buscaba en sus diarios de vida. Podía ser, todo era culpa de María José y su magnetismo, la quería solo a ella y vaya que tenía la oportunidad de probar otras cosas. Dejó de pensar en su mujer, más bien ex mujer, para centrarse en la información que le estaba otorgando su madre, realmente ella no creía que su madre hubiera sido rebelde. Había tanto que Paulina desconocía y quería comprender. Salió de la casa de Carmelita con más dudas que respuestas, tendría que volver a hablar con su papá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. SI TÚ NO VUELVES - Cap. 4: Recuerdos

_“Si tú no vuelves_

_No habrá esperanza ni habrá nada_

_Caminaré sin tí_

_Con mi tristeza bebiendo lluvia”_

**Miguel Bosé**

Era temprano, después del desayuno Paulina y Elena estaban en la consulta para que la menor se realizara la ecografía evaluando el desarrollo fetal.

**—** **¿Qué crees que sea? A mi me gustaría tener una niña** -le comentó Elena

 **—Lo primordial es que tenga salud** -dijo Paulina rolando los ojos-. **Además de cuándo aquí importa el sexo, o sea dejemos de creer que porque la sociedad dice que rosa es para niñas y celeste para niños tiene que ser así, hazme tú el favor.**

 **—** **Paulina no seas cabrona, es mi hijo, déjame tener la ilusión de querer que sea niña.**

 **—** **Ay Elenita, te puede salir biológicamente niño y que tal con que después sienta que es niña. Sacate las ideas de la cabeza y pide porque tenga salud, más aún por el accidente que tuviste.**

 **—** **Verga santa, tienes razón. Se me olvida que estuve en coma** -expresó con sarcasmo-. **Ah y se me olvida que querias matar a mi hijo**

 **—** **Por favor no te pongas como una señora de ochenta años, uish, te hace mal estar conviviendo con la abuela** -negó molesta-. **Estaba pensando en ti, eras tú o el embrión que no se estaba desarrollando bien** -hizo hincapié en la palabra feto-, **lo bueno que despertaste y ya decidiste tú, mira que no es una decisión que se tome fácil ni que yo tenga que tomar por ti.**

 **—** **Contigo no se puede discutir** -sollozó de frustración- **no sé cómo le haces pero siempre tienes la jodida razón paulina.**

 **—** **Porque soy la mayor Elenita, la que tiene que aplacar las ocurrencias de la tonta y la más tonta.**

Las hermanas De la Mora siguieron discutiendo mientras esperaban a que Elena fuera llamada para realizarse su ecografía. Paulina agradecía que su hermana fuera una despistada, porque no le preguntaba por María José y tampoco daba tiempo a que la morena se dejara llevar por sus pensamientos hasta ponerse triste. Lo mejor era mantener la cabeza ocupada, necesitaba ser productiva para no tener que lidiar del todo con sus emociones. Sobre todo porque aún no veía a María José y aún estaba analizando las palabras de su padre. Cómo le haría para volver a reconquistar. Igual y tenía que respetar su espacio, aunque se moría de ganas de conocer a la besucona, necesitaba saber más de ella, saber cómo era esa mujer. Quizás y no era tan maravillosa como la estaba idealizando su cabeza, quizás era el Alejo que necesitaba la rubia. Un cambio de aires para calmar el estrés y para darse cuenta de quién valía la pena. Solo que frente a esas comparaciones la morena salía en desventaja, claro, desde la inseguridad que a veces se daba en su cabeza. Pero si volvió una vez, podía hacerlo una tercera. Esa siempre era la vencida. 

Llamaron a Elena y se adentraron en la consulta, la menor se fue a cambiar de ropa y Paulina permaneció en una esquina de la habitación haciéndole preguntas a la doctora, poniendo al tanto de la salud de su hermana y los acontecimientos de los primeros meses. La chica salió con la bata para acostarse en la camilla, le descubrieron el vientre y comenzaron a pasar el ultrasonido. Por las semanas de gestación ya se podía observar con forma aparentemente más humana al feto. La doctora indicó que todo estaba en orden con el bebé, tenía un desarrollo adecuado para las semanas y el estado de salud de Elena era óptimo. Aquello dejó muy tranquila a Paulina, porque después de todo lo que habían vivido la esperanza florecía. Salieron de la consulta e iban a ir a almorzar, con los antojos de Elena se tenían que comer banquetes junto a ella, así que Paulina la iba a acompañar y antes de eso iban a pasar a comprar las vitaminas para el bebé. La mayor mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, primero tenía a su hermana lejos de las garras de Victoria y segundo, se permitía no pensar tanto en su mujer. Salieron a la entrada del edificio y la menor empezó con que tenía ganas de ir al baño.

 **—** **Mierda, siento que me voy a hacer encima** -enunció con desesperación, deteniendo el paso- **Voy a entrar Paulina, es que no me aguanto, esperame tantito en el auto.**

 **—** **Está bien, ve con cuidado.**

 **—** **Detesto esta mierda, hago pis cada cinco minutos y parezco una vaca** -comentó mientras se alejaba de su hermana.

 **—** **¡Te espero en el auto!**

Paulina comenzó a caminar riendo de las anécdotas de su hermana. El embarazo era una etapa que ella disfrutó mucho, aunque de un modo muy diferente a Elena, porque ella tenía a María José, quien vivió el embarazo muy presente. A su mente vino el recuerdo de sus primeros meses de casados, todo parecía una fantasía y ella se sentía el ser humano más afortunado del universo. Fue una luna de miel eterna, incluyendo su embarazo. Fue inevitable, el amor se les salía por los poros y necesitaban estar juntos todo el tiempo. Aún eran jóvenes, no tanto como lo fueron sus padres al tenerla a ella, pero no tenían grandes responsabilidades más que jugar a tener una casa y poder disfrutarse mutuamente. Después de la luna de miel en Europa, la pareja se adaptó al trabajo de cada uno, a convivir a diario y a inaugurar cada rincón de lo que ya era su hogar. Por lo que, solo unos cuantos meses después Paulina tuvo sus sospechas y las quiso comprobar de inmediato con una de esas pruebas de farmacia. Aquella tarde la ansiedad, habitual en ella, la tenía caminando de un lado a otro por la casa a la espera de que José María llegara del trabajo. Nada más la puerta se abrió ella saltó directo a los brazos de su marido, este dejó caer su maletín y como pudo cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se besaron con efusividad y, aunque le tomó por sorpresa a él, se dejó llevar por su esposa. Tras quedarse sin aliento, unieron sus frentes y se quedaron contemplando el momento, él aprovechó de posar sus manos por debajo de la blusa de ella para tocar su suave piel. Como si de un poema se tratara, ambos se proclamaron amor, no eran más que dos jóvenes enamorados. Y frente a ello, más y más besos vinieron de por medio, hasta que cayeron sobre la gran cama matrimonial, él con la clara intención de dejarse llevar por la pasión. Solo que esta vez Paulina no fue capaz de corresponder. A tiempo detuvo los besos de su marido, cogió sus escurridizas manos que masajeaban frenéticamente sus piernas y lo miró fijo con una sonrisa que parecía indescifrable para él. 

**—Parece que estoy embarazada** -soltó y se mordió el labio expectante a su reacción.

 **—¿Qué?** -necesitaba oírlo otra vez, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y su rostro se iluminó. 

**—Ay que creo que estoy emb…** -no logró terminar la frase porque José María la tomó en brazos y comenzó a saltar con ella de alegría, al tiempo que le daba besos por todo su rostro-. **Joder Pau, que soy la persona más feliz de este jodido planeta. ¡Te quiero mujer!**

Paulina sonrió, era tan genuina la emoción en su rostro. Siempre habían hablado de tener familia y ella quería una muy grande, aunque al mismo tiempo le aterraba, pero él era tan creativo y preocupado como ella, que sabía que hacían una pareja perfecta. **—Pero aún no es seguro, solo tengo una sospecha** -indicó con un tono más sereno. Y aunque por instante observó la desilusión en su rostro, ella sonrió con arrogancia-. **Te estaba esperando, porque compré de esas prueba de farmacia, quería hacer esto contigo, mi cielo.**

**—¡Qué esperamos, hay que mear en el palito ya!**

Frente al entusiasmo de José María, ambos se fueron al baño de la habitación matrimonial. Ella tomó la caja y se puso a leer las instrucciones, mientras que él jugaba con el aparatito y encontraba muy guay que una cosa así les pudiera decir si estaban embarazados. Cuando creían saber cómo proceder, Paulina quería que José María la dejase sola para que ella pudiera hacerse la prueba, pero él se negó absolutamente. Necesitaba ser testigo de todo, quería sentir la misma emoción que su esposa, necesitaba admirar lo magnífico que era su cuerpo femenino y la capacidad biológica de poder dar vida. Estaba tan fascinado que por su tozudez le fue imposible a la morena sacarlo del baño, así que cuando orino en el bendito palito, lo dejó a un lado para que la tira reactiva funcionara. 

**—Ahora queda esperar cinco minutos -dijo con nerviosismo Paulina. Mientras que él la cogió de las caderas y la apego a su cuerpo.**

**—Tengo una idea mejor de cómo podemos pasar esos cinco minutos.**

Una estruendosa risa se escapó de la boca de la morena al sentir los labios de su esposo en su cuello. Era increíble experimentar siempre ese sentimiento de no solo ser amada en cada pequeño toque, sino que ser admirada, era como si las manos de José María al tocar cada una de sus curvas estuviera estudiando los detalles y maravillandose de la anatomía femenina. Volvieron a caer sobre la cama, dieron vueltas en ella y se fueron desprendiendo de las prendas hasta quedar solo en interiores. Nuevamente la situación se calentaba, el deseo despertaba con euforia en sus cuerpos, pero la mente controladora de Paulina no iba a permitir dejar pasar otro minuto. Detuvo el accionar de José María y se fue corriendo al baño, mientras él gritaba que no viera nada, que lo tenían que hacer juntos. La morena salió de inmediato a la habitación con el test entre sus manos. José María se incorporó en la cama y se sentó a los pies de esta al ver que ella se acercaba a él. Paulina se quedó de pie frente, en un desnivel de altura, pero teniendo la cabeza de él frente a su vientre desnudo. 

**—¿Y?**

**—Aún no lo he visto.**

**—¿Estás preparada?** -preguntó él y ella asintió-. **Bien. Entonces dos rayitas es positivo y una es negativo.**

**—Sí.**

**—Vale, a la cuenta de tres lo vemos.**

Asintieron juntos y contaron hasta tres. Paulina sacó la mano del medio del dispositivo y ahí aparecieron las dos rayas. Ambos se quedaron pasmados observando el aparatito, pero luego unieron sus miradas y la emoción se reflejaba en sus rostros. No habían palabras que añadir, ni aunque Paulina las tuviera en la punta de la lengua las podría decir, porque José maría se adelantó, con un simple gesto concentró la felicidad del momento. Como si fuera una ceremonia de adoración, él besó el vientre de su mujer y mantuvo sus labios pegados por largo tiempo. Después de unos segundos se dio el tiempo de quebrantar la atmósfera tan delicada que había creado él, enredó su mano entre sus rizos para masajear. Se contemplaron infinitamente, se dedicaron a guardar con los sentidos ese maravilloso recuerdo, porque en el vientre de Paulina estaba creciendo el fruto de su amor y relación. José María levantó la vista, sus miradas se encontraron, se sonrieron como si fueran unos niños descubriendo el mundo y él se incorporó para admirar la figura de ella. Sus manos que habían estado sosteniendo su cintura, descendieron por los costados hasta posarse en sus caderas. Las unió en su vientre y jugó con la pretina que cubría su femineidad. Paulina dejó escapar un suave gemido cuando sintió el roce de esos dedos tentando más abajo, un dedo quedó enganchado en la pretina elástica y bajó hasta el inicio de los muslos, revelando un hueso pélvico del maravilloso cuerpo de su mujer. Volvió a acercar sus labios para impregnar otro beso en su vientre, pero lo hizo más abajo, en la parte donde la pretina de la prenda interior había estado coronando sus caderas. Ella aferró más la cabeza de José María, no quería alejarlo, no quería que ese momento se acabara, se sentía glorioso entre sus brazos...

**—Paulina, Paulina -repitió Elena, quien ya estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto poniéndose el cinturón.**

**—¿** **Qué dices?** -respondió saliendo de la nube de los recuerdos. Un dejo de nostalgia quedó plasmado en su mirada. 

**—Te decía que cuando salí del baño vi a una mujer igualita a María José y me acordé de ella. Pero que pedo contigo, ni** **me das bola** -respondió molesta Elena, ya que su hermana parecía ignorarla siempre-. Te preguntaba ¿Qué onda con majo? Desde lo de su hermana no la he visto. ¿Se volvieron a España? -mucha maravilla para que Elena no la hubiera mencionado, ese tipo de comentarios la hizo aterrizar por completo a la realidad. Y sí, su realidad es que había sido dejada por el amor de su vida. 

**—** **No, están acá en méxico.**

 **—¿** **Y qué onda? ¿Por qué no la hemos visto?**

 **—** **No estamos juntas**

 **—¡** **No mames! ¿Qué le hiciste Paulina?**

 **—** **¿Por qué supones que yo le hice algo?**

 **—** **Paulina, todos sabemos como eres. Cabrona es poco** -hubo un silencio y Elena supo que no debía continuar por ese camino-. **¿Y entonces qué?**

**—Nada, solo nos dimos un tiempo.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La línea temporal de la fic no se toma, en su totalidad, de la línea temporal de la serie.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	5. NO ME ENSEÑASTE - Cap. 5: Sin ti

“Llama, no importa la hora que yo estoy aquí

Entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación

Es importante al menos decirte

Que esto de tu ausencia duele

Y no sabes cuanto”

**Thalía**

El líquido granate se vertía en el cristal transparente por quinta vez esa noche. El vino sobrepasaba la mitad de la copa y la primera botella quedaba vacía a un lado de la encimera de la cocina. Le dio un sorbo y salió a caminar por la casa, la iluminación de todo el lugar era tenue, con un eco silenciador y la soledad era una compañera que generaba monstruos en su cabeza. Realmente quería dejar de pensar, dejar de pensarla. Nunca se imaginó que iba a terminar así, se sentía ridícula porque todo pasó frente a sus narices y nunca lo vio a venir. Se detuvo en la sala impoluta, intocable y tan blanca, dio otro sorbo a su copa. La sala se sentía más grande que de costumbre, los muebles como objetos transparentes no eran capaces de llenar los vacíos. Las flores que decoraban el lugar se veían marchitas, como si nada pudiera florecer en ese lugar. ¿De qué servía tener una casa tan grande si estaba sola? 

Los grandes ventanales dejaban entrar la luz artificial que iluminaba la noche. Se admiró en el reflejo y detesto ver su silueta, por lo que siguió la marcha para poder tomar aire. Habían elegido la casa por las maravillosas vistas y cuántas veces el privilegiado paisaje que tenían de la ciudad pasaba a segundo plano, porque su interés principal era perderse en los ojos verdes del amor de su vida. Suspiró, extrañaba morir lentamente en ellos cuando sus cuerpos se amaban. Se centró en las luces difuminadas de la noche, las luces que acompañaban la vida nocturna de un centenar de amantes y que sólo eran un escenario que recalcaba su propia soledad. Dio un gran trago al líquido carmesí, ya no distinguía el sabor ni existía picor en su garganta, era como si bebiera agua, un líquido tan insípido como su alma. Tragó duro, se limpió su boca con el dorso de su mano y volvió a contemplar la noche. Estaba sola. No estaba su mamá, no estaba su papá, no estaban sus hermanos y ya no estaba su hijo, esas personas por las que había dado tanto. Aquella familia que creía que era tan importante y que no le permitía valorar la propia.

Paulina estaba siendo consciente de cómo vio desmoronar su segunda oportunidad, se le escapó como agua entre sus manos, no podía detenerlo, no podía afirmarlo, no podía contenerlo, y todo esto era su culpa o más bien su responsabilidad. Siempre se lo había hecho ver, siempre la aconsejó y nunca la escuchó. Había sido su mujer siempre tratando de llegar a tierra firme y ella solo quería naufragar en el mar de los recuerdos del pasado, y sobre todo su tonta venganza.

Suspiró fuerte y volvió a entrar al interior de la casa, sacó otra botella de vino que la descorchó y se la llevó a su dormitorio. Sirvió la copa y dejó la botella en la mesita de noche, mientras que con la copa en mano se adentró en el baño para darse una ducha rápida. Bajo el chorro de agua su mente se fue a los recuerdos, los cuales estaba siendo la única forma de consuelo. Además, con el embarazo de Elena le era inevitable no recordar la época donde ambas habían estado tan felices y, al mismo tiempo, volver a pensarlo después de tanto veía las pistas que siempre le dio María José. Aquellas noches de desvelo donde la rubia le contaba lo que aparentemente parecían fantasías, de las más oscuras, cosas que no te atrevías a hablar con cualquiera, solo con la persona a quien más confianza le tenías. Paulina siempre se había caracterizado por ser alguien que no juzgaba, de hecho es honestidad brutal que en su tiempo tuvo José María le ayudó a ella a confiar ciegamente, tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual no pudo comprender cuando lo descubrió vistiendo su ropa. Aunque parecía hipócrita por solapar las mentiras de su padre, odiaba que le mintieran a ella. Cerró la llave del agua y se envolvió en una bata, la copa de vino seguía encima del lavamanos, al secarse volvió a darle un sorbo y se la llevó para llenarla. Entró en su closet, se aplicó crema para hidratar su cuerpo y se observó en el espejo, el mismo en el que sorprendió a María José admirándose con tacones. Rebuscó entre los cajones hasta dar con una bata de la contraria, era de brazos anchos, tela suave y vaporosa, perfecta para cubrir su cuerpo y sentir que el olor de ella se impregnaba en su cuerpo. Tal vez era ese perfume con la mezcla de jazmín, lirios y vainilla, notas sutiles para fundirse con un corazón amaderado y almendrado. 

Su intento por sentirse renovada de la ducha no sirvió, pero al menos se sentía limpia. Con copa en mano salió del _walking-closet_ para acostarse en su cama, donde la recibieron las acolchadas almohadas de una habituación que era iluminada por la luna y las velas aromáticas. Cogió su móvil y solo respondió el mensaje de su hijo, había llegado a su destino, mañana ella lo tendría que ir a buscar. Abandonó la aplicación y se fue hasta la de música, puso en aleatorio la playlist de Tanerélle. Nuevamente bebió de su copa, tenía la intensión de leer el libro que estaba cumpliendo la función de ser posavaso de su botella de vino, pero no tenía cabeza para concentrarse. Su mano se posó en su vientre plano, bendita genética le recalcaba siempre María José, la única vez que se vio abultado fue durante su embarazo. Tenía cuatro meses, a pesar de que solo parecía una hinchazón ella se sentía fea, las hormonas la tenían sensible y bajo una manta le decía a José María que no iba a salir más de casa. Él, en ese entonces, siempre buscaba complacer a su mujer, la verdad es que por esos años su vida se resumía en complacer a su jefe en el bufete de abogados y en Paulina. Ahora ella lo comprendía, le servía no pensar, porque así no escuchaba la incomodidad de su cuerpo, del no pertenecerse a sí. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Tal vez ella también siempre se perdía en sus pensamientos y en hacerse cargo de su familia. El caso es que José María había llegado con muchas bolsas de tienda, había mucha ropa en el interior de ellas.

 **—¿Qué es eso?** -preguntó Paulina.

**—Son para ti, cariño. Para que no te quejes de que los vaqueros ya no te van a cruzar.**

**—¡Ay no, qué horror!** -exclamó Paulina mirándolo aterrorizada-. **Yo no quiero lucir como una señora embarazada.**

 **—Que no cariño, elegí ropa normal** -repuso y ella hizo una mueca-. **Por dios Pau, sabes que tengo buen gusto. No voy a permitir que mi esposa no se luzca, aunque tenga una enorme panza.**

 **—Yo no me la pondré, póntela tú** -soltó con arrogancia, aunque solo se estaba mostrando mimada y desafiante frente a él. 

**—Vale, lo haré. Te voy a modelar todos los conjuntos y vais a flipar -respondió de manera desafiante, aquello que parecía un juego, en el fondo ocultaba grandes descubrimientos.**

La morena observó a su esposo alejarse hasta el dormitorio con todas las bolsas. Ese juego de la ropa había iniciado desde que eran novios, Paulina confiaba tanto en él que desde siempre lo llevó al cabaret. Tras meses de frecuentarlo, porque a veces la morena se hacía cargo de la administración de este, dada su carrera, los dos se iban a los camerinos de las chicas. José María se paseaba frente a los tocadores mirando las pelucas y tocando los trajes de lentejuelas cuando ya solo quedaban ellas dos a las altas horas de la madrugada. Un día de aquellos y frente a la inocencia del “juego”, Paulina motivó a que él se travistiera, jamás comprendió el impacto que había sido aquello para María José, pues desde ese entonces ella encontró cierta comodidad en los vestidos. Sin embargo, en aquella época la morena ignoró los detalles, solo lo veía como un juego entre ellos, parte de su intimidad de pareja. Frente a la tardanza de su esposo, la Paulina de veintitantos años lo siguió hasta el dormitorio, ahí lo vio admirandose en el espejo con un vestido que lo hacía lucir hermoso. Ella se había casado con un hombre muy guapo, la réplica exacta del david de Michelangelo, la catástrofe para los griegos, por la belleza e inteligencia conjugadas en el mismo ser; su marido. 

**—** **Me veo guapa** -José María preguntó admirandose frente al espejo con un vestido negro. Había un sonrisa juguetona que intentaba disimular, pero en el fondo sus ojos brillaban por esas lágrimas que forzosamente no iba a dejar salir. Sin embargo, sentía conflicto con su ser, por qué no podía llevar esas prendas, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Por qué su cuerpo no podía ponerse ese tipo de prendas, los cortes delicados cubrían de forma tan exquisita su desnudez, por situaciones así odiaba mirarse en el espejo, odiaba su cuerpo y era un sufrimiento silencioso su disforia. Se termina masturbando pensando en él y en su relación sexual.

 **—¡Qué bárbaro, mi cuero! ¿Es que no te cansas de ser hermoso?** -se acercó por detrás, pasó sus brazos por entre los de él y abrazó su pecho-. **Realmente es muy lindo el vestido** -admitió besando el hombro pecoso de él.

José María salió de su nube de pensamientos y fingió una sonrisa. Tomó un poco de aire y le respondió. **—Quiero verte feliz mi Pau, quiero que disfrutes este embarazo y seas capaz de ver la maravilla que hace tu cuerpo** -se volteó para mirarla a los ojos-. **Crece nuestro hijo y aunque engordes veinte mil kilos, sigues haciéndome la persona más feliz de este jodido planeta.**

Paulina sobre su cama dejó caer una pequeña lágrima frente a ese recuerdo, jamás vio la magnitud de la dificultad interna en la cual se tenía que enfrentar en esos años María José. Después de todo, ella había sido tan valiente, lástima que no fue capaz de verlo a tiempo. Nunca pensó que ese tipo de juegos que la excitaban en su momento iban a hacerla descubrir que a ella le gustaba la persona que era María José y no necesariamente el cuerpo. Pues siempre fue capaz de follarle la mente. Llenó su copa y dio un par de sorbos, volvió a acomodarse en la cama y esta vez extendió los extremos de su bata, permitiendo relucir parte de su figura desnuda. Posó su mano en su estómago y el aire fresco hizo erizar su piel. Comenzó a masajear a un ritmo muy suave, siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía y pensando en ella. La imagen de María José años atrás, cuando jugaban en el cabaret, ella con el vestido de lentejuelas que usaba Yuti y la peluca de Gloria Trevi embistiendola encima de los tocadores. O el recuerdo de la timidez que tuvo Majo cuando se puso la ropa maternal y fue Paulina la que la desnudo, tomándose su tiempo de revelar cada centímetro impúdico de su cuerpo. María José desde siempre tuvo esa elegancia, esas partes delicadas de aquel cuerpo que no la hizo sentir cómoda en el pasado. Su mano siguió explorando sus propias curvas, rozó con una sutileza sus pezones erguidos por pensarla y tras una larga atención, ella descendió a su vientre bajo como si sus dedos fueran una pluma que rozaba con delicadeza su cuerpo. Pensó en todas las cosas que le gustaba besar del cuerpo de su mujer. Sus pechos, sí, desde la primera vez que los tuvo entre sus manos supo que serían su perdición. Le encantaba dedicarles minutos eternos de atención y ver cómo ella reacciona al juego de su lengua. Luego descendía a besar sus caderas, sobre todo los oblicuos que sobresalen por su delgada figura, prestar atención era un juego de gemidos, porque le besaba su vientre y sus muslos. En el fondo Paulina disfrutaba cuando era dominante en la cama, cuando ella llevaba el ritmo y se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo en recorrer las zonas erógenas de su mujer. Y el mismo ritmo de esas acciones las estaba intencionando a sí misma, con una de sus manos perdida en su entrepierna subiendo y bajando con ligereza, mientras la otra apretaba sus pezones. Gimió ausente de esa habitación, perdida en sensaciones sensoriales y recuerdos, sus recuerdos junto a María José. Su cabello rubio y lacio que se desparramaba sobre las almohadas cuando exponía su cuello por los besos y mordidas de Paulina. A esta le gustaba verla delirar de placer, ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, sus pupilas se dilataban y sus ojos verdes se veían pequeños por la somnolencia del placer. Siguió explorando su cuerpo en base a recuerdos por mucho tiempo, usó la misma técnica que usaba con su mujer y eso la ponía al límite, porque sabía lo que ella disfrutaba de sus caricias. Sus dedos mantenían un ritmo constante en el montículo carnoso que coronaba su vulva, en tanto que sus caderas se movían en un involuntario vaivén. A pesar de tener la ayuda de los recuerdos, Paulina quería más, necesitaba más, la necesitaba a ella. Extendió su mano libre hasta el velador, abrió su cajón y aunque le costó cogerlo, tomó aquel vibrados pequeño que su María José le había regalado. Se incorporó y se puso en la posición que más le gustaba a ambas, ella montando a la rubia. Pasó a posicionar el juguete en su entre pierna jugando con su mano y moviendo sus caderas. 

**—Mmm…** -gimoteó, en un trance que la tenía remontada en recuerdos-. **¡María José!** -gritó su nombre y cayó con todo su peso sobre el colchón. Entre jadeos cerró sus ojos, imaginado que tenía el cuerpo de la contraria a su lado. Esa noche se quedó dormida sin pastillas, habiendo bebido casi dos botellas de vino y satisfecha. Aunque había un lado de su cama vacío y la almohada no la engañaba por muy borracha que se encontrara.


	6. I HATE U, I LOVE U - Cap. 6: Encuentros

Just wanna feel your kiss against my lips

And now all this time is passing by

But I still can't seem to tell you why

It hurts me every time I see you

Realize how much I need you

**Olivia O’Brien feat. Gnash**

Despertó y la claridad de la mañana ya le molestaba a los ojos, mas no quiso abrirlos. Se volvió a acomodar entre las cobijas y de manera inconsciente buscó el cuerpo a su lado. Extendió su brazo para alcanzar a tocar el hombro contrario, bajo acariciando la piel y se apegó para envolverla en un abrazo. Sin embargo, el aroma no le era familiar y el cuerpo no era el que se había acostumbrado a abrazar. María José abrió de golpe los ojos para encontrarse con su nueva realidad; estaba compartiendo la cama con Kim. Joder. La noche anterior se dejó llevar por el cachondeo, las copas de vino y los tentadores besos de la castaña. 

Habían pasado semanas conociéndose, el interés de Kim hacia ella se volvió ciertamente renovador, las atenciones que le otorgaba y ese lado despreocupado le hicieron caer en una dinámica que no estaba del todo segura. Si bien había sido sincera con la contraria, de que necesitaba un tiempo para sí, para respetarse y para aclarar las emociones que tenía hacía Paulina, la constancia de la colombiana fue más fuerte. Comenzaron a trabajar juntas, a hacer actividades, tener citas como amigas, disfrutar de la compañía y del estilo de vida de Kim. Por lo que, en un pestañeó se vio habitando frecuentemente la casa de ella, hasta el punto de caer en la tentación. 

Fueron los besos en el sofá, la temperatura subió demasiado y la contraria era muy atractiva como para ignorar lo que provocaba en su entrepierna. Se habían reunido para celebrar la victoria de un caso al cual la había invitado a participar por ser abogada penalista y tratarse de la comunidad lgbtqia+. Después de haber expuesto la defensa le ganaron la demanda a una multinacional que había despedido a tres de sus empleadores por su identidad de género. Si bien el bufete de Kim tenía distintos abogados con especialidades determinadas, ella se estaba centrando en este tipo de casos, por lo que era un beneficio apoyarse en la española para hacerlo. Era un ganar o ganar, ya que la castaña aprendía de María José y la contraria podía hacerse espacio en un tema en el cual anhelaba trabajar, pues se necesitaba representatividad en el medio. Después de celebrar con sus clientes se fueron a la casa de la colombiana, pues era un lugar mucho más cómodo que la habitación de hotel en la que residía Majo. Se sirvieron whisky y Kim solo la empapaba en halagos.

**—Lo hiciste increíble, yo estaba ahí con la boca abierta admirando lo bien que lo hacía** -seguía insistiendo con un tono jovial y mirada depredadora. La cercanía y el relajo de los cuerpos la tenían cada vez más dispuesta a entregarse a la situación que otras veces había evitado. 

**—No qué va, yo solo estaba ahí para hacer lo mío** -sonrió con nerviosismo y bebió de su vaso. No era muy asidua a los halagos y la insistencia de la contraria a veces la abrumaba, pues no quería después decepcionarla. Ese era su tema, a veces tenía las expectativas muy arriba y luego cuando se enfrentaba la realidad la cosa cambiaba abismalmente. Recordó una vez que le había dicho a Paulina que siempre construía muros y no dejaba que nadie los penetrara para ver su vulnerabilidad. Bien, lo mismo le sucedía a veces a Majo, le resultaba imposible abrirse del todo, pues ya se sentía vulnerable, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que nadie podía contenerla del todo. Sí, había alguien, pero no, necesitaba desintoxicarse de ella. 

**—Dejame volver a recalcarlo, lo haces muy bien** -remarcó sus últimas palabras, su mano hacía mucho tiempo que subía y bajaba por el muslo de la rubia. Siempre intentando acercarse peligrosamente-. **Debes ser muy buena en todo. La pasión brota por tu mirada y eres tan buena con las palabras, supongo que también con tu lengua.**

Kim era descarada, no se iba con sutilezas cuando quería algo y desde que se conocieron se lo hizo saber a María José. Ahora tanteaba el terreno, como tantas otras noches y encuentro lo había hecho, solo con el fin de ver si podía pescar algo. Frente a las evasivas de la rubia, las insistencias fueron disminuyendo hasta hoy. Porque la castaña no resistió más y acortó la distancia cogiendo su labio inferior en un beso, tentando con su lengua la entrada de su boca. Acto seguido vino otro y otro, aumentando la temperatura y agitando los cuerpos.

**—** **Uf, este calor...nos está poniendo un poquito…** -Majo se incorporó, alejándose un poco de la contraria para quitarse la chaqueta mientras le devolvió la mirada lasciva a la contraria. La dejo a un lado y se acercó a corresponder aquellos besos tan propios de la personalidad de Kim. Siempre efusivos, provocadoras y desafiantes. La contraria parecía estar con mucha desesperación, pues fue directo a tocar una de sus tetas. Las acciones se pusieron desesperadas, era desenvolver el dulce y metertelo de inmediato a la boca. Pues entre besos y toqueteos, la mano de Kim se fue directamente a la entrepierna de María José, como si quisiera develar el misterio.

 **—** **A la verga** -le exclamó a la princesa. Los ojos de María José se abrieron frente a la acción y se encontraron con la expresión de sorpresa de Kim. Fueron segundos de un silencio un tanto incómodo. 

**—** **¿Algún problema?** -se atrevió a soltar con seguridad y manteniendo la templanza. 

La contraria negó y siguieron los besos hasta que los cuerpos cayeron al sofá. SIn embargo, en la cabeza de María José quedó dando vuelta aquella reacción. Si bien su transición no llevaba años y era una persona de más de cuarenta años, con un criterio formado, bastante racional y sensata, estos encuentros así alimentaban el fantasma de su interior. Sí, podía lucir como mujer y sentirse la puta ama del universo, pero la sociedad siempre cuestionaba y los amantes estaban expectantes a encontrarse con la sorpresita. Se recagaba en su puta hostia. Intentó ignorar, era años de acallar su mente y sus emociones, además su acompañante era muy buena en llamar la atención. Poco a poco se disoció de su mente y se entregó al placer carnal. Sintió los labios húmedos recorrerla con desesperación, quitarle el top, luego hacer lo mismo con la contraria. Besos, caricias, moler sus cuerpos, quitarse el resto de ropa y llegar en interiores al dormitorio. La mecánica del sexo. Majo la guió, cayeron juntas en la cama, se preocupó del placer de su compañera, más besos húmedos y exploración corporal, hasta que se adentró en ella y los gemidos envolvieron sus oídos. No iba a negar que fue excitante y placentero perderse en un otro, pero lo hubiese disfrutado más si no hubiera quedado ese fantasma dando vueltas en su cabeza. 

La castaña se volteó somnolienta a mirarla y se acomodo entre sus brazos, posando su mano en el pecho de la rubia. Majo sonrió incómoda, pero seguía ignorando el fantasma que comenzó a desarrollar su cabeza, dejando eco tras cada acción. Después de unas horas, otra ronda de besos, caricias y sexo, las mujeres se levantaron para desayunar. Kim tenía muy buenas habilidades en la cocina, preparó un delicioso desayuno centrado en un mix ideal para una alimentación orgánica. Le gustaba el estilo de vida de ella, todo parecía tan luminoso a su alrededor, que podría acostumbrarse a comer avena, semillas y mucha fruta todas las mañanas. Agradecía la labia de Kim, ya que siempre tenía tema de conversación y permitía que la rubia se mantuviera presente, para no ausentarse en pensamientos. 

**—¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar a el Tajín?** -le preguntó Kim, sentada en el sofá y ojeando su móvil.

**—Suena fenomenal, pero quedé de comer con Bruno.**

**—Tendré que ir sola** -hizo un puchero y le dedicó una mirada lasciva. Majo frente a ese gesto se acercó a besar la mejilla de Kim.

 **—Te prometería ir a cenar, pero quiero aprovechar el día con mi hijo. Mira que entre el trabajo y la fama de él, casi que ni nos vemos** -lo último lo comentó entre risas.

**—Así que fama...eso no me lo habías contado Majo.**

**—Ay si, es que con todo esto yo es que, uy, dejó la cabeza en cualquiera lao’** -negó con una mano apoyada en su frente-. **Mi hijo que le dio por tener un grupito de estos musicales y se está preparando para las presentaciones.**

 **—¡Todo un galán! Tiene de donde sacar lo guapo** -le guiñó un ojo-. **Está bien, por esta vez te la perdono. Pero tendrás que venir a almorzar conmigo.**

**—Me tendrás toda la semana, recuerda que hay que preparar la ponencia sobre las leyes trans.**

**—Sí, lo sé mi amor, te voy a tener que dar el número de Belén, ella podrá aclararte todas las dudas.**

**—Pensé que lo hariamos juntas, como tu me invitaste a ese congreso.**

**—¿No te dije? Yo también voy a exponer, pero nos enfocamos en los casos exitosos, para motivar a la gente a no tener miedo.**

**—Vale, sí, libertad** -agregó no tan convencida y un poco decepcionada. Pero ignoró sus pensamientos, con la excusa de que al ser nuevos aires la tenían descolocada. Seguir el ritmo a otra persona era diferente, nunca había intentado nada serio después de Paulina, no porque vino su transición y luego parejas de cachondeo, o personas a las que ya conocía. Sin embargo, Kim era muy diferente, tenía un algo que no encajaba, pero a la vez sí. 

La mañana avanzó rápido para desgracia de Paulina. Le hubiera gustado quedarse a dormir hasta más tarde, sobre todo porque las pastillas estaban regulando su ciclo de sueño. Sin embargo, la noche anterior, le tocó asistir al club para supervisar a las chicas y apoyar a Valentina, por lo cual llegó a las tres de la mañana a su casa. Con miedo y muy asustada, pues se sentía perseguida y sabía que tenía que ver con la Chiva. Se dio un baño y a los minutos de acomodarse en la cama, se durmió profundo, hasta que a las siete de la mañana, Bruno la despertó. Insistiendo que lo acompañara a grabar su videioclip junto a Micaela. Desde las nueve de la mañana en un galpón de la ciudad se encontraba haciendo nada más que acompañar a los menores a grabar un videoclip del single que habían lanzado posterior al _Silencio loco_. Alrededor de las dos y media de la tarde, Paulina estaba sobrepasada de los divismos de Micaela, agotada ya por el cansancio de la noche anterior, pero motivada porque su hijo le mencionó que vendría María José.

**—** **A ver, ejemplo de qué o cómo. Ni que fueras mártir para estar dando ejemplo a la gente. Niña bájate de esa nube, tú haz lo tuyo y ya** -regañó Paulina frente a la actitud de la menor. Además enfatizó con sus manos-. **Mira, alguien tiene que aplacarte porque sino vas a terminar como Julián o Elenita. Es genético, oye.**

 **—** **Sí, los genes de Virginia** -torció los ojos y se dio media vuelta. 

**—Ay niña ya, aplacate** -le comentó al verla marchar-. **¿Y a esta qué le pasa? Qué ridícula** -comentó al aire. Bruno se acercó a ella-. **¡Pero que guapo se ve mi niño!** -le lanzó un beso y acarició su mejilla.

 **—Ma, estoy cansado y tengo hambre…** -se quejó, pues su interés por estar en el grupo tenía nombre y un largo cabello rubio. 

**—Lo sé mi cielo, pero nadie te obligo a estar en el grupo ¿O sí?**

**—No...** -se encogió de hombros. Aunque ya estaba más alto que ella, seguía siendo su niño.

 **—Iré a chequear si les van a traer el almuerzo** -consoló a su hijo-. **¿Me habías dicho que tu mamá venía?** -preguntó aprovechándose de la inocencia de su hijo.

 **—Sí, la invité a almorzar, pero pensé que tendría la tarde libre** -estaba decaído y cansado, se aburría de repetir pasos y fingir completo interés por algo que no le gustaba.

**—Esta bien, mi cielo. Te prometo que a lo que termine iremos a cenar los cuatro.**

**—No, Mica se va con el abuelo.**

**—Tu abuelito no me aviso nada, que extraño, lo llamaré** -replicó y la respuesta de Bruno fue encogerse de hombros. Iba a seguir preguntando, pero fue interrumpida porque el productor estaba llamando a Bruno-. **Ve mi amor, ya les queda tantito con el video.**

El menor se fue arrastrando los pies y Paulina se sintió ansiosa, pues en cualquier momento llegaría María José. Desde hace más de tres semanas que no la había visto ni hablado con ella, no tenía idea de cómo estaba ni qué estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera Brunito tenía idea, aunque claro, qué le podía pedir a un adolescente. La morena salió a la calle con la intención de llamar a su padre y, al mismo tiempo, estar pendiente de la llegada de la rubia. Aguardó unos minutos, admirando a su alrededor, pero no se veía nada que mereciera su atención, así que se centro a revisar sus mensajes y luego llamó a Ernesto. Padre e hija comenzaron a hablar sobre los asuntos de la familia, él le estaba contando que había ido a visitar a Carmelita y sentía que los sentimientos por ella se estaban reavivando. Paulina le estaba prestando atención, pero un automóvil de color rojo llamó su atención, se refugió detrás de un árbol para poder observar de mejor forma la escena. María José estaba de co-piloto y Kim de conductora, hablaban y reían. Aquello hizo que se le subieran la sangre a la cabeza, la llenó de rabia e impotencia, quería ir a partirle el parabrisas. Sin embargo, iba a ser una mujer civilizada, tomó una respiración profunda y a lo lejos oía a su papá divagar sobre sus emociones como el adolescente que alguna vez fue. “Sí, mmm…” le respondió a su padre. “Oye papi, hablamos cuando vengas por la niña, Brunito me necesita. Te quiero” colgó el teléfono, pero lo sostuvo en sus manos. Las mujeres en el carro se estaban besando y no fue un pico, la castaña le estaba devorando la boca a María José. Desde aquella lejanía podía ver la lengua de la víbora que le quería quitar a su mujer. Su mano apretó con fuerza el celular y la respiración se volvió pesada. Rieron nuevamente y la sonrisa del rostro de María José no se borraba de su rostro. Abrió la puerta, iba a bajar, pero la castaña la volvió a atraer un beso y al separarse esta se lamió los labios con lujuria. La rubia la vio marchar y se camino a la entrada, Paulina cogió su celular para fingir que estaba hablando por teléfono cuando la vio acercarse. Aunque por su mente las emociones seguían contraponiéndose, seguían estando en pugna, quería tratarla con dicotomías. Pero se mantuvo en calma, controlando sus emociones y no mostrando sus reales intenciones.

**—Hablamos, besos** -fingió colgar y miró a la rubia-. **María José** -llamó a la contraria con un tono neutro, aunque en el fondo quería desinfectarle los labios que fueron besados por la otra. 

**—Pau ¿cómo estás?** -no esperaba encontrarla, Bruno no le había dicho que estaría. Pero fue grato verla, en el fondo la extrañaba y mucho, solo que necesitaba su tiempo. Aunque dentro de él estaba Kim, joder, era todo tan complejo. Se saludaron de dos besos en las mejillas, ambas partes fingiendo que no había incomodidad.

_“Mal, he llorado todas las noches desde que me dejaste. Te amo, por favor, dame una oportunidad quiero hacerte feliz. Tú y yo merecemos ser felices”_ , aquella hubiese sido la respuesta que quería salir de su corazón, luego haber acortado la distancia y darle un beso profundo. Solo fue fantasía, su respuesta fue otra, una gran mentira. **—Bien, bueno dentro de lo que cabe ¿no? Ya sabes, intentando recuperar mi vida** -sonrió a media-. **¿Y tú cómo estás? No hemos sabido nada de ti.**

 **—Me imagino que estás yendo a terapia, mira que leí que después de la cárcel las personas quedan con muchos traumas** -recordó el centenar de artículos que leyó en España mientras la consumía la ansiedad por no poder sacarla de la cárcel. Le hubiera encantado estar ahí para apoyarla, pero fue su momento de comprender, de ser egoísta y pensar en sí-. **Bien, apoyando a Puri con el tratamiento y trabajando, no me esperaba estar con trabajo, pero me ha servido mucho para distraerme. Siempre le hablo a Bruno, pero nuestro hijo es todo un adolescente.**

Asintió, aunque no eran los traumas de la cárcel, sino que era el hecho de ser abandonada por su mujer. “Sí, claro. Ahora le llaman trabajo a comerse a besos con la castaña” ¿Cómo tenía la osadía de mentirle descaradamente? Las había visto, triste y preocupada no se notaba, y eso hacía crecer su fuego interior. Alimentar los fantasmas del odio, tener los deseos de coger los ceniceros de cristal y lanzarlos por su cabeza, para ver si reaccionaba. La distracción la tenía todo el día, pero por estar entre las piernas de la otra y eso le dolía. Todo porque el fantasma de esa mujer crecía con fuerza y estaba volviendo realidad su peor pesadilla; quedarse sin una vida junto a María José. **—¿Cómo está Purificación, María José?** -cambió de tema, no quería seguir escarbando la dolorosa herida de su corazón. No ahora, cuando la imagen de ella besando a otra estaba tan fresca en su cabeza.

No se esperaba aquella pregunta por parte de Paulina, pero agradecía su preocupación. Le afectaba mucho no poder ver a su hermana bien y siempre iba a sentir una responsabilidad frente a eso. **—Ella se ve mejor, aunque sigue ida de la realidad. La verdad es que ha sido muy agotador seguirle el ritmo, los médicos dicen que necesitará tiempo y volver a dar con las pastillas que le hagan efecto. Mientras tanto la terapia conductual ayuda mucho** -explicó la rubia.

 **—Me alegra oír que está bien, no te diré que le mandes mis saludos, porque tú y yo sabemos que me odia** -giró los ojos y sonrió divertida. Provocando una risa en la contraria, lo que hizo contemplar lo bella que se veía. **—Te ves muy hermosa hoy** -su sonrisa se amplio frente a las palabras. 

**—Oh, gracias** -le tomó por sorpresa ese halago, sobre todo por esas dudas que se escondían en la profundidad de su ser. Pero ella notó, notó ese sútil cambio en el cabello y en el maquillaje. Siempre tan pendiente de los detalles su Pau. Claro, cuando quería. **—¿Y Bruno?** -cambió de tema, porque, a pesar de que el silencio no era incómodo, ella había ido a visitar a su hijo. 

**—Está dentro, vente. Así te presento al supuesto manager y lo asustas con tu abogacía, o-ye, mira que se cree que los niños están solos…**

Las mujeres se adentraron en el lugar mientras que la conversación banal fluía como siempre entre ellas. Aquello las hizo sentir cómodas, pero una parte de la morena se torturaba por la separación y una parte de la rubia valoraba lo bonito que era tener a Paulina a su lado. Eran impares, distintas, diferentes; pero había logrado compenetrarse la una y la otra, solo que había perdido la armonía.


	7. HO HEY - Cap. 7: Costumbre

“-Ho!- I don't think you're right for [her]

[...]

-1, 2, 3- I belong with you you belong with me

You're my sweet heart

I belong with you, you belong with me

You're my sweet heart”

**The Lumineers**

El encuentro fue extraño, las emociones explosivas de Paulina se vieron apaciguadas cuando las dos comenzaron a conversar. María José lo había notado, la madre de su hijo se veía diferente y aquello le genero terror. ¿La distancia había puesto fin a ellas? Se preguntó la rubia, pero al mismo tiempo se recordó que ella había puesto las cláusulas. Lo bueno es que ambas estaban hablando, aunque la razón fundamental fuera Bruno, y es que la española no quería seguir perdiéndose momentos de la vida de su hijo. Este ya no era un niño al cual podían disfrazarle la verdad. Cuando él podía daba sus reclamos con una honestidad que se sentía un balde de agua fría. El chico le hizo ver y comprender que frente a su ausencia por buscar la libertad, también lo dañó a él y a Paulina. Las culpas de todo eran compartidas y atrás habían quedado los días en los que María José quería justificar sus malos momentos en las acciones de su ex mujer. Bien recordaba el episodio de Purificación, culpó o le atribuyó responsabilidad del estado mental de su hermana a su ex, porque era más fácil justificarla.

Las dos mujeres de manera civilizada estuvieron compartiendo y criticando un poco la nueva faceta del hijo, al tiempo que reflexionaban sobre la aprehensividad y la libertad de la crianza. Les hacía falta hablar, comentar la banalidad de la vida, ser amigas y cómplices; comunicarse. Rieron frente a las ocurrencias de los menores, hablaron con los productores, comieron del catering, analizaron la relación de Bruno y Rosita, acordaron poner los límites, y hablar con él. Cuando terminaron ya eran las cinco de la tarde, ambos jóvenes estaban agotados e iban a llevarlos a cenar a casa. Sin embargo, Ernesto cumplió y llegó en busca de Micaela, por lo que la familia Riquelme-De la Mora se fue hasta la casa con la intención de preparar la cena juntos. Bruno se emocionó ante la idea, pues, a pesar de ser un adolescente y comprender las dinámicas de relacionarse de sus madres, amaba compartir tiempo con ellas sin peleas ni discusiones de por medio. 

Los tres entraron a la casa, Bruno de inmediato se perdió en dirección a su habitación a descansar un poco y darse un baño. Las dos mujeres se quedaron en la sala, María José se quitó la chaqueta y la guardo donde correspondía. Esa casa no cambiaba, era tan suya como de la morena. Mientras Paulina se fue al dormitorio matrimonial a guardar su bolso y cambiarse para estar más relajada. Volvieron a reunirse y la rubia ya estaba descorchando una botella de vino, brindaron y se sentaron un momento en el sofá. 

**—Que yo no confío nada en ese tío** -dijo la rubia en tono serio. 

**—Ni yo, pero no es más que un pendejete sacando beneficio de esto. Yo ya le dije a Brunito que primero sus estudios.**

**—¿Está ahí por Rosita?** -más que una pregunta fue una afirmación. No había que ser vidente como para ver que su hijo se desvivía por llamar la atención y ser atento con la chica.

**—Sí, es igualito a ti. No sabe disimular nada** -la morena se burló, recordando cuando ellas se habían conocido-. **Mi niño está enamorado** -cambió el tono a uno más tierno-,  **ya no se nos hace el más grande, ya está grande.**

Majo asintió bebiendo de su copa.  **—Joder, cómo pasa el tiempo… -** reflexionó-. **Recuerdo cuando llegamos a casa con él recién nacido, era tan pequeño, estaba flipando con la maravilla que habíamos creado. Aunque la maravilla me la cuestioné cuando nos tuvo más de dos meses sin dormir.**

**—¡Ay qué cabrona! Tú solo sufrías en las noches, yo tenía que estar con la creatura por las mañanas y soportar lo hambriento que era** -giró los ojos y negó divertida.

Ambas se sonrieron y se miraron como si proyectaran los mismos recuerdos de aquellos caóticos, pero hermosos momentos. 

**—La maternidad te había sentado muy bien…** -soltó la rubia recordando lo hermosa que se veía su mujer. Además, siempre tan resuelta con su hijo hacía que ella se quedara embobada mirándolos. Fue tan feliz en esos años, eran una familia. Le hubiera encantado detener el tiempo, pero claro, siento realmente ella. 

**—Sí…** -hizo una pausa-, **siempre me dijiste que querías más hijos. ¿Te arrepientes de no tener más?**

**—Hostias Pau, qué pregunta, uf…** -se acomodó en el sofá y pensó unos segundos-. **Si miro todo lo que hicimos y pasamos, supongo que no. No, me arrepiento de que no tuviéramos más hijos o yo tenerlos… Me he perdido tanto de la vida de Bruno, de eso si me arrepiento…**

**—Pero lo hiciste para darle una lección de libertad** -se apresuró a responder a la rubia. La contraria la quedó mirando y Paulina prosiguió-.  **Digo, fue necesario que te fueras para encontrarte a ti. Si no hubieras sido valiente hoy no serías tú, no serías feliz y la mentira de fingir una vida perfecta hubiese apagado tu ser** .

María José se quedó anonadada frente a las palabras enunciadas por Paulina. A pesar de que ambas habían tenido una profunda conversación y la morena le había pedido disculpas por no apoyarla en su momento,la rubia jamás espero esta reflexión. Las palabras de su ex eran un alivio a esos temores que siempre sentía frente a la maternidad y al no sentirse suficiente en ese aspecto. Le habían abierto la mente y era más sorprendente, porque jamás se lo espero y menos la manera en la que la morena lo veía. Habían hecho muy bien en criar a Bruno y la sonrisa de orgullo ilumino su rostro. Ambas se miraron, como si comprendieran lo que estaban pensando, pero el encanto de sentirse conectadas duró hasta que Paulina se puso de pie para preparar la cena. Juntas comenzaron a picar las verduras para la sopa y luego la morena se encargó de preparar el resto de los alimentos. Siempre había tenido mejor sazón que María José, por lo que la dinámica era la habitual, la rubia cortaba y era asistente de chef, mientras que la contraria se encargaba de todo lo demás. La conversación siguió, la rubia le comenzó a contar que estaba trabajando en un caso de género, algo suave en comparación a sus deberes para la infanta, pero que era muy gratificante para ella. Paulina solo asentía con una sonrisa y le decía que sería maravillosa, que ya eran casos ganados y estaba orgullosa de su labor.

**—Últimamente he pensado mucho en el pasado** -soltó de la nada Paulina-.  **En nuestra vida de casadas y lo que vino después...Te extraño mucho, sabes...**

La rubia guardó silencio por unos segundos, la tomó tan desprevenida como la reflexión anterior.  **—Joder pau, no me digas eso** -se detuvo en su accionar-.  **Yo, es que llevo fatal esto** -hizo una pausa en busca de las palabras adecuadas para poder decirle que se estaba follando a Kim, que no tenían nada serio, pero que tampoco se proyectaba con la contraria. Su mente era un lío, había resultado peor la cura que la enfermedad-. **Pau, estoy teniendo...mmm...que estoy viendo a alguien.**

**—Lo sé** -respondió con semblante sereno, mientras seguía revolviendo la olla.

**—¿Cómo?**

**—Cuando te fuiste de mí...ella llegó y te besó** -recordó con dolor, pero sus palabras eran neutras. 

**—Lo siento.... No es algo serio, me estoy dejando llevar** -se encogió de hombros frente a su propia sinceridad.

**—¿Eres feliz?**

**—Feliz, lo que es felicidad, no lo sé...ya no soy una chiquilla como para creer en eso.**

**—Yo te voy a amar para siempre** -volvió a soltar, como si contara de su gusto por alguna futilidad-.  **No, no digas nada. Solo escucha…** -advirtió, ella seguía con su accionar pero su mirada estaba fija en la rubia-.  **Me di cuenta tarde de lo importante que eres para mí, siempre tuviste la razón y yo perdí el tiempo en lo que no importaba. Pero si tengo que pagar este castigo en esta vida para en otra tenerte para siempre, lo haré. Yo te amo María José y es lo único que tengo para ofrecerte…**

La confesión de Paulina fue con una franqueza que deslumbró a la rubia, nunca la había sentido tan segura y menos la había oído hablar así. Quedó perpleja ante esa manifestación, mas no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque su hijo las interrumpió. Las palabras seguían dando vuelta en su cabeza, ahora todo se volvía más confuso y no tenía claridad de qué era lo que ella quería. Menos mal Bruno demandó atención y después de unos veinte minutos los tres estaban en la mesa disfrutando de los platillos y de un buen vino. 

**—Mamá el próximo fin de semana podríamos ir al club a jugar tenis.**

**—Me parece guay, te vengo a buscar temprano y nos vamos. Yo es que necesito ejercitarme con tanto trabajo no he podido.**

**—Prepárate porque te voy a ganar** -expresó con la arrogancia y seguridad de un De la Mora.

**—Mientras tu vas hijo, yo ya he venido mil veces.**

**—Má, dile que casi quede seleccionado para las ligas mayores.**

**—Sí, lo hiciste, pero los dos deben estar oxidados, porque tú mamá se la pasa entre casos y tú mi cielo detrás de Rosita.**

**—¿Qué dices?** -negó el menor.

**—Mi amor, vemos lo evidente** -replicó Pau.

**—Así es** -confirmó la rubia.

**—Bueno sí, me gusta, pero solo un poco.**

**—Sí claro, un poco. Es que teneis que ver la cara que pones cuando estás frente a ella, hijo, que se te nota.**

Bruno quedó sorprendido, pensó que ese era su mejor secreto guardado, pero sus madres le hacían ver que no era así. La cara del menor se puso roja al ser expuesto, pero fue el paso que les dio a las mujeres de hablar sobre los límites y la importancia del respeto con su hijo. Ambas estaban orgullosas de saber que habían criado a un chico respetuoso, pero era necesario recalcar la importancia del consentimiento. Además, le recalcaron que siempre tenía que saber que ellas estarían ahí para apoyarlo y que siempre iban a trabajar para no volver a caer en los errores del pasado. “Sin aventarse ceniceros” afirmó bruno y las dos se largaron a reír. 

Al finalizar la cena y fregar los trastes, María José se despidió de Bruno, estaba dispuesta a marcharse, pero Paulina se ofreció a llevarla.

**—Para qué vas a pedir un auto, yo te llevo.**

**—Pau no quiero molestar.**

**—No lo haces, así me aseguro de que llegas sana y salva a tu destino.**

**—Está bien, es que a ti no te puedo decir que no.**

**—Mira quién habla, la princesa** -respondió y se perdió en el pasillo hacía la habitación que había sido de ambas. 

María José estaba perpleja, los pensamientos volvieron a su cabeza y estaba muy indecisa, todo era contradicción en sí. El trayecto fue rápido, no hubo mayor inconveniente y Paulina respiró tranquila al saber que la rubia se estaba hospedando en el hotel y no con las besucona. Estacionó frente al lugar, la rubia se quitó el seguro y espero a despedirse.

**—Gracias por venir a dejarme, me has ahorrado tiempo y una conversación aburrida.**

**—¿Tú creíste que me iba a arriesgar a que te vinieras sola? Por favor, estamos en méxico.**

**—Hostias se me olvidó decirle a Bruno.**

**—¿Qué?**

**—En un par de semanas más daré una charla en la Autónoma.**

**—Mira que bien, le diré, así vamos los dos a apoyarte**

**—Sí, me gustará veros** -sonrió-. **Bueno, que no te quito más tiempo, gracias por traerme.**

La rubia se acercó para despedirse con dos besos en la mejilla, pero no supo si por inercia o por deseo se fue directo a los labios de Paulina. No fue un simple roce, tampoco un piquito o algo que fuera fácil de ignorar. Porque no hubo reacción inmediata de tomar distancia, simplemente fue la excusa para profundizar y dejar que sus bocas hablaran. Se besaron con intensidad, la boca de Paulina respondió con ímpetu y la rubia se entregó. Una lucha, un marcar territorio y en recordar de manera inconsciente que la distancia no era impedimento para despertar el deseo. Porque cuando Paulina quería le daba besos que eran de otro mundo, le devolvía y quitaba el aliento. Intensificaron el beso, la morena la cogió de la nuca y la atrajo con vehemencia hacia ella. Sus descaradas lenguas se atrevieron a traspasar la barrera, a entrar en la calidez del interior, en tocarse. Era la sensación de estar en el abismo, entre adrenalina y miedo. En ese abismo estaba cuando tomó distancia, se miraron a los ojos, luego bajaron a sus bocas y se vieron los labiales deshechos. La boca de Paulina tenía un labial rosita de la contraria y María José también era el lienzo abstracto de aquel cuadro asaltado. La rubia se quedó pasmada, quería decir tanto, pero no sabía cómo. Toda la noche fue un remover estructuras que la ponían en encrucijadas sin respuestas. Frente a la incertidumbre de los rostros, Paulina acomodó el cabello rebelde detrás de la oreja a la rubia, le sonrió con satisfacción y añadió:

**—Fue la costumbre...**


	8. BABY - Cap. 8: Acompañada

And it's such a shame

You'll always be the one who got away

We both know that deep down you feel the same

Hard to say it's over

But I'm already someone else's

**Clean bandit feat. Marina And The Diamonds & Luis Fonsi**

María José se adentro en la fría suit del hotel en el que se hospedaba. Dejó caer sus pertenencias y, seguidamente, su propia humanidad en el sofá tapizado de lino gris azulado. Suspiró profundo. Se permitió exhalar en soledad todo lo que había estado conteniendo en estas 24 horas. No quería comenzar a repasar mentalmente lo que había hecho, porque no encontraba claridad. Las últimas horas junto a su familia fueron cómodas, estar nuevamente con Paulina, después de haberla dejado, no fue extraño. Fluyeron de manera natural, tanto en la comunicación como en la acción. Solo que en su mente resonaban con eco profundo y desesperado las palabras declarando su amor, por siempre. Le hubiera encantado aferrarse a ese sentimiento, pero conocía tan bien a la morena; Paulina era obstinada cuando veía que perdía algo, pero cuando no, las daba por hecho. No quería seguir en ese juego.

Era extraño sentir que perdía el control de su vida, siempre se había jactado de ser una mujer cauta, sensata y ecuánime. Su decisión de alejarse de Paulina tenía el trasfondo de querer tomarse un tiempo para sí, para encontrar su dignidad y hacerse respetar frente a ese amor que no quería extinguirse entre ellas. Sin embargo, su ex mujer le salía con semejante declaración, mostrándose tan segura y tan cambiada. Ni hablar de la atracción magnética que parecían tener sus labios, porque ni aunque se hubiera propuesto rechazar ese beso lo hubiese conseguido. La carne era débil, pecar era adictivo, bien lo sabía. Ahí estaba pagando las consecuencias, con dos mujeres que la estaban poniendo la vida difícil. Kim era lo nuevo, Paulina lo mismo de siempre ¿o no?

No.

Hizo un mohín y frunció sus labios frente a esa idea que cruzaba su cabeza. No podía haber punto de comparación entre esas mujeres y menos sus sentimientos hacia ellas, aunque se negara a admitirlo, ella seguía amando a Paulina, más allá de la idea de que esta era la madre de su hijo. Al mismo tiempo, se sentía una completa estúpida al admitirlo, más por lo que había sucedido últimamente entre ellas. Creía fehacientemente que necesitaba espacio para sí, trabajar con sus carencias y con su amor propio. Estaba confundida y no quería verse vulnerable en una relación, sobre todo porque había aguantado mucho con Paulina.

La rubia decidió ignorar sus pensamientos, evadirlos sería mucho más fácil que enfrentarlos. Al menos por esa noche, porque ya había tenido suficiente. Se animó y se puso de pie para darse una ducha. Dentro del baño se dispuso a quitarse sus accesorios y prendas hasta quedar desnuda. Observó su reflejo en el espejo, se veía cansada pero sus tetas siempre le sacaban una sonrisa. A pesar de ello, sus pensamientos se vieron opacados por ese recuerdo, por ese sentimiento de inseguridad que la invadió cuando estuvo con Kim. Joder, su puta inseguridad salía a relucir ¿Por qué ahora? Era una mujer de cuarenta años, no una cría. Negó a sí misma y se quitó el maquillaje mientras abrió la llave de la regadera para regular el agua caliente.

Cuando finalizó su rutina facial se metió bajo el chorro de agua, aplicó gel de ducha en su cuerpo y se tomó su tiempo en enjabonarse, quería y necesitaba liberar tensiones. Pasó sus manos por sus pechos, tocó su trabajado abdomen y descendió por su vientre con la clara intención de entregarse placer. Mas no pudo, había una presión en su pecho y muchos pensamientos en su cabeza. Por lo que el placer se convirtió en frustración. Finalizó su accionar, cerró la llave de la regadera y se envolvió en una toalla para ponerse sus lociones corporales. A pesar de estar cansada se dedicó a trabajar en los casos en los que participaba en el bufete de Kim. En eso era excelente, en eso siempre destacaba, cuando defendía un caso no tenía dudas de sí, siempre se sentía confiada y lograba sacar su mayor potencial. Detestaba no ser igual en la vida.

A la mañana siguiente un estruendoso golpe en la puerta la despertó, aquello le provocó extrañeza, pues no había pedido servicio a la habitación. No tenía intenciones de abrir, aún estaba en una camisola de satín y muy desarreglada como para recibir a alguien, pero frente a la insistencia desistió de ignorar. Al abrir se encontró con la fresca y sensual imagen de la mujer sosteniendo dos bolsas que tenían el logo de una cafetería que le gustaba. La contraria la saludo con un húmedo beso en la boca y se adentró de inmediato en la estancia de la habitación. Posó las bolsas en la mesa cercana al balcón para ir sacando las cosas mientras era observada por lo atónitos ojos verdes. Cuando la contraria se vio satisfecha con la mesa de desayuno arreglada, se volvió a acercar a la rubia y la besó.

**—No me llamaste, linda** -le dio otro sugerente beso-.  **Anoche pensé que ibas a llegar a mi departamento, me hiciste falta.**

**—Lo siento Kim...cené con Bruno y Paulina, después solo llegué a trabajar** -respondió con letargo, aún estaba somnolienta y no se podía creer que la castaña estuviera ahí.

**—¿Cenaste con tu ex?** -inquirió con un tono más agudo de lo habitual y tomando distancia de la contraria.

**—Sí, por Bruno. Al final tuve que acompañarlo a la grabación de un vídeo musical. Jo, qué música más mala. La música de hoy en día no tiene sentido** -comentó con una sonrisa a medias-.  **En fin, el pobre termino cansada, por eso cenamos en casa.**

**—Mmm ya veo...** -dejó de mostrar interés por aquello-. **Bueno linda, como se que estarías sola te he traído el desayuno y obvio, mi compañía** -sonrió lasciva y con la coquetería a flor de piel. 

**—¡Tan detallista, siempre me sorprendes Kim, gracias!** -se acercó a darle un beso. Le gustaban esos detalles y Kim siempre se había mostrado así. No tenía ninguna obligación con ella, pero se daba el tiempo de preguntar cómo se sentía y otra veces de proveer sus necesidades. Al tomar distancia la observó con una sonrisa, agradecida por el gesto-. **Voy a darme una ducha, me has pillado en estas fachas y tú que te ves toda guapa.**

**—Ay no, pero que modesta. Con esos ojazos y ese tono de piel luces siempre guapa. Además así es más fácil...**

No hubo protesta y mucho menos algo más que argumentar. Frente a la sugerencia de la contraria y la insistencia cedió. La castaña tenía esa capacidad de persuadir más con el cuerpo que con las palabras. Los besos que comenzaron a darse estaban calentando rápidamente la situación y las manos de Kim parecían recorrer todo su cuerpo, queriendo centrarse en su entrepierna, solo que esta vez Majo no permitió que las cosas fueran a más. Aún se sentía un tanto incómoda, pero se justificó con que el desayuno se iba a enfriar y no quería llegar tarde a la audiencia. La castaña como siempre se lo tomó con relajo, o bien, pasó desapercibido para ella. Disfrutaron de la comida que era cien por ciento orgánica y preparaciones veganas, era parte de Kim contagiar a todos con su estilo de vida.

Después de un par de horas las mujeres salieron del hotel con dirección al juzgado, se despidieron con un beso en los labios y cada quien se fue a hacer su trabajo. La rubia agradeció que la audiencia en la que estaba se extendió, solo tuvieron un receso de una hora para almorzar y luego terminó a las cuatro de la tarde. Se dedicó de arreglar asuntos con su cliente y se fue al departamento de Kim para cenar, y frente a la insistencia pasó la noche junto a ella. Nuevamente no pasó mucho entre las dos y agradeció que esta vez la castaña comprendiera que estaba cansada, pero no quedó en eso. La personalidad, ciertamente, complaciente de Kim buscó agasajar a la rubia con un masaje que a los cinco minutos la tuvo noqueada de la realidad. A la mañana siguiente se despertó con culpa, el relajo y el erotismo de ese masaje la llevaron a soñar con Paulina. Se levantó de inmediato para darse una ducha, con la idea presente de preparar el desayuno a la castaña para purgar su culpa, pero la sorprendida fue ella. El deseo fue incontrolable y terminó follando con Kim por gusto. Dejó hablar al cuerpo y su instinto, nuevamente. Lo disfrutó y fue reconfortante esta vez.

El idilio amoroso tomó una rutina muy rápido, en solo una semana María José pasaba más tiempo en casa de Kim que en la propia, claro, si a esa habitación de hotel se le podía llamar así. Comía, usaba los productos de la castaña y pasaba casi la mitad del día hablando de ella, porque estaban pasando demasiado tiempo juntas. No lo iba a negar por querer hacerse la mujer resuelta, pero el tipo de atención que le entregaba la castaña era tan necesaria para sentirse valorada, o eso quería creer María José. Era extraño, no es que se proyectara con la mujer, simplemente estaba viviendo el día a día con ella y disfrutando. Solo que después de todo lo que pasó meses atrás, tanto con Paulina y Purificación, provocó que ella se pusiera en segundo plano, incluso en tercero, por satisfacer a esas mujeres en su vida. Sin mencionar que dedicaba más tiempo al trabajo que a ella misma. Por lo que Kim era aire fresco y siempre hacía bien que otro te hiciera sentir importante.

Eran las seis de la tarde, estaba tomando un café en el departamento de Kim mientras ambas preparaban un caso. Aquellas sesiones eran muy gratificantes, porque se complementaban muy bien y era estimulante tener una conversación con alguien que conocía tan bien las leyes como ella. Un momento de carcajadas se vio interrumpido por la vibración del celular de la rubia, quien sin verificar la pantalla contestó.

**—¿Bueno?**

**—María José, hola.**

**—Pau... -su tono de voz cambió al escucharla y se puso de pie para tener más privacidad.**

**—¿Cómo estás?**

**—Bien, bien. ¿Tú qué tal? ¿Le pasó algo a Bruno?**

**—No, Brunito está bien -respondió de inmediato, desde el otro lado del teléfono-. Que bueno que tú también. Oye la verdad es que yo te llamo por otra cosa ¿Si tienes tiempo?**

**—Sí, dime.**

**—Es un poco difícil decírtelo por teléfono, pero necesito tu ayuda como abogada.**

**—No me digáis ¿A cuál de los De la Mora tengo que sacar de la cárcel?**

**—Ni en broma digas eso** -se escuchó la risa del otro lado de la línea-. **No es nadie de mi familia, pero si tiene relación con esta.**

**—Ay Pau, no te pongas misteriosa que me va a dar algo.**

**—¿Crees que podríamos vernos mañana?**

**—Hostias Pau, tendría que ver, tengo un caso en la mañana y en la tarde hice planes. ¿Pero no me puedes adelantar nada por aquí?**

**—Mmm ya veo...** -respondió con apatía, insatisfecha con la respuesta-. **La verdad es que no** -su tono fue serio y lleno de preocupación, lo cual alertó a la rubia.

**—Vale, mañana nos vemos ¿sí?**

**—Gracias María José.**

**—Te mandó un mensaje para confirmar la hora y tranquila, estaré contigo** -sus últimas palabras fueron más bajas que las contrarias. No quería que Kim oyera la conversación, pero se había preocupado. Paulina era una mujer directa que no se iba con dobleces ni adornos para las cosas, algo grave sucedía y necesitaba saber.

Finalizó la llamada y la castaña la interrogó, aunque de manera sutil. No tenía intención de hacerlo, después de todo no había nada que ocultar, pero prefirió mentir. Le dijo que se trataba de Bruno y que mañana ambas se tendrían que juntar, por lo que el almuerzo que tendrían ambas se debía que posponer. Kim se negó, jugó sus cartas y argumentos a su favor, provocando que la rubia no pudiera contradecir. Como resultado quedaron de almorzar juntas y ya luego la rubia se juntaría con Paulina. Frente a la fuerte presencia de su ex en la conversación, Kim logró sonsacar más información de la dinámica entre ellas, solo por curiosidad. Cenaron salmón con verduras, a pesar de no gustarle a Majo, esta comió porque estaba dispuesta a probar cosas nuevas. Al terminar se sentaron un momento en el sofá para conversar, pero terminó con una candente sesión se besos que lamentablemente se vio interrumpida por la hora. Majo tenía que irse a su habitación del hotel, necesitaba una noche para sí y también cambiarse, porque ya las mudas de ropa no eran suficiente.

La rubia al llegar marcó a Kim, conversaron unos minutos y cuando finalizó la llamada, aprovechó de enviarle un mensaje a Paulina con la hora y el lugar de encuentro. También texteó a su hijo, para asegurarse que se encontraba bien y no tener una sorpresita mañana. Se dio por satisfecha, al saber que las cosas estaban bien, aunque la preocupación por Paulina la tenía ansiosa. ¿En qué líos andará metida?, pensó con preocupación.

A la mañana siguiente, llegó antes a su asesoría, necesitaba asegurar el caso y luego tenía audiencia, por lo que tenía que tener todo en control. Los horarios se respetaron y el juicio fue neutro, solo exposición de los antecedentes de las partes imputadas. Mientras caminaba por el juzgado se topó con la castaña, quien le sonrió coqueta y la saludo con un beso rápida. Le preguntó cómo estaba y ella le respondió que todo había salido bien, nada emocionante. Frente a esa respuesta la castaña tuvo espacio para contar absolutamente todo lo que le había pasado, sobre todo recalcar el caso de Sandro y el revuelo mediático que quería causar. El almuerzo fue casi igual, compartieron opiniones, pero todo se centró más en Kim, porque Majo estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y en los posibles escenario que le podría plantear Paulina. Plato de entrada, fondo y un café para finalizar la comida.

**—¿Qué tal si mañana vamos por unos masajes?** -propuso la castaña-. **Lo necesitas, linda. Has tenido una semana intensa, bueno hemos tenido una semana intensa y nos merecemos un regalito.**

**—Que es Imposible negarme a eso, Kim** -sonrió María José, muy tentada a esa propuesta. Además, era perfecta una idea perfecta para cerrar la semana.

**—Te puedo superar la propuesta, linda** -sonrió socarrona-.  **El masaje, limpieza facial y después una noche para ti y para mí** -se acercó a ella y rodeo sus brazos al cuello de la rubia.

**—Joder, esa trinidad me ha puesto, eh** -admitió con un calor que se evidenciaba en su pecho.

**—Tú me gustas** -respondió la castaña cogiendo a la rubia en un beso.

**—Disculpen...**

La voz de Paulina las interrumpió, con todo el valor ignoró sus emociones y sus ganas de querer llorar para acercarse a la mesa donde estaba María José con la besucona. Había llegado quince minutos antes de la hora acordada, iba a esperarla, pues dió por hecho que se iban a encontrar ahí. No que ella se iba a encontrar con la amarga imagen de ver al amor de su vida besándose intensamente con una mujer que lucía maravillosa. Sintió los celos y la propia inseguridad, dos emociones que no le permitían pensar bien y dentro de un impulso se acercó a la mesa con rapidez. No quería seguir presenciando esa imagen.

**—¡Paulina!** -dijo con sorpresa María José al separarse de Kim. Estaba visiblemente apenada por haber dado esa imagen a su ex mujer.

**—Hola ¿qué tal...** -Kim dejó la pregunta abierta. Se habían visto una vez, pero no tuvieron tiempo de presentarse.

**—Paulina De la Mora** -se presentó y fingió una sonrisa-. **Estoy bien, ¿qué tal ustedes?**

**—Un gusto Paulina, yo soy Kim Arango** -sonrió y aprovechó de ofrecerle el asiento a la morena-. **Por favor, toma asiento. Majo me habló de que se iban a reunir, me parece perfecto que ustedes se lleven tan bien. Lo digo porque nunca es fácil lidiar con el/la ex, más cuando tienen un hijo en común y debe ser un caos ponerse de acuerdo. Pero me parece perfecto, las admiro.**

Frente a las palabras de la castaña, Paulina simplemente asintió con una sonrisa fingida y María José se sentía apenada, por lo que le fue imposible decir algo más. El soliloquio de Kim se extendió por media hora, hasta que por gracia divina su celular comenzó a sonar y al responder ella se tuvo que excusar, para poder dejarlas solas. La castaña se despidió con un beso en los labios de la rubia y se iba a despedir de beso en la mejilla a Paulina, pero esta no lo permitió, solo aceptó un abrazo.

**—Lo siento Pau, el almuerzo se extendió.**

**—No hay problema** -negó con seriedad, evitando la mirada con la rubia.

**—¿Cómo estás?**

**—Bien** -asintió entrecruzando sus brazos-.  **¿Tú?**

**—También** -se sintió incomodo comenzar a comunicarse con apatía-.  **Hostias Pau, de verdad lo siento, yo no pensé que ustedes...**

**—¿Estás en una relación con ella?** -interrumpió el discurso de la contraria.

**—¿Qué? No, joder, digo...** -hizo una pausa, no había pensado en lo que eran ella y Kim-.  **No lo sé.**

**—Bien...** -asintió y respiró profundo, con la intención divina de no hacer reclamos, pues no correspondía.

**—¿Quieres pedir algo o te pido algo yo?**

**—No, no quiero quitar más tiempo, alguien te está esperando** -dijo con un tono desanimado-. **Así que iré directo a lo que nos convoca.**

María José asintió, respetando lo que ella decía por la incomodidad que tenía y una sensación de culpa. Paulina ignoró las emociones, simplemente se dedicó a contarle lo que había vivido en la cárcel. Relató todo, desde el hostigamiento que tuvo con Jenny y la Chiva, hasta su amistad con Jenny y la potencial escapada. O bueno, eso último estaba bastante borroso y ominoso en sus recuerdos, por lo que no entró en detalles. Sin embargo, le aclaró que estaba recibiendo amenazas y sentía que alguien la perseguía, estando segura que tenía que ver con gente que conocía a la Chiva y, ciertamente, se estaba asustando.

**—Estoy segura que esa mujer tiene algo que ver con mi familia** -agregó-. **Digo, un secreto más ya ni me sorprende, menos si tiene que ver con mi mamá.**

**—Joder Pau, tienes que poner una denuncia si te están persiguiendo y amenzando** -respondió con preocupación.

**—No, tranquila** -sonrió con arrogancia-. **Yo hice lo mío e investigué a la Chiva, porque como te dije, ella sabe muchas cosas de mi abuela y mi mamá.**

**—No os podeís fiar de esas cosas, que tu vida está en riego, joder. Me preocupa, si algo te llega a pasar.**

**—Bueno... -en teoría la contraria tenía razón y Paulina no encontró forma de contraargumentar-. Yo quiero pedirte ayuda legal, necesito ayudar a esa mujer. Sobre todo si algo le hizo mi familia.**

**—¿En serio?** -María José negó, no podía creer que Paulina nuevamente se obsesionara con cosas que llegaban a ser absurdas-.  **Otra vez te vais a obsesionar, igual que como pasó con Diego.**

**—No estoy obsesionada, simplemente quiero ayudar. Estuve en un lugar horrible y esa mujer ha pasado su vida ahí, porque mi abuela la inculpó de un robo.**

**—¿Qué?** -sonaba muy descabellado, pero sentía que no tenía que sorprenderse. Los secretos de la familia de su ex siempre lo eran-. **Pau debiste partir por ahí ¿Cómo es eso de que Victoria la metió a la cárcel?**

**—La Chiva se quería vengar de mí, porque mi abuela la metió injustamente a la cárcel. Yo quería saber más sobre su caso, pero no soy abogada, solo pude conseguir esa información y fue gracias a Carmela. ¿Te puedes creer que mi papá no tiene idea de lo que pasaba en la casa de mi mamá? O sea hasta que nací parece que hay recuerdos entre ellos.**

**—Bueno Pau, hasta hace nada sabes que no eres hija de Ernesto. Tal vez fue un enamoramiento a primera vista, yo que sé.**

**—Sí, puede ser. Aunque entendería si mi mamá se desenamó de Salomón, uish, qué hombre con más falta de compromiso** -negó, aún no se hacía a la idea de que el psicólogo fuera su padre-.  **Ay y te mueres, mi papá está enamorado de Carmelita** -soltó una carcajada.

**—¿Me estáis tomando el pelo, verdad?** -inquirió con diversión.

**—Sí, como oyes. Me contó que ellos tuvieron algo en la juventud y que ahora el sentimiento volvió a florecer** -agregó.

**—Hostias, me has dejado sin palabras. Tu familia siempre se supera a sí misma.**

Paulina se encogió de hombros. **—Aunque el tiempo pase, hay amores que están destinados a ser.**


	9. RITMO EN LA SANGRE - Cap. 9: Ansia

“No me mires así si no vas a besarme

No me asustan tus ojos de gata salvaje

No me mires así, o me dejas dormir

Por las noches no sé qué me haces

Llevas el ritmo en la sangre”

**Novedades Carminha**

Desde el primer encuentro que ellas tuvieron semanas atrás, Paulina tenía muy presente que su  _ cuera _ tendría una charla en la universidad Autónoma. A pesar de que la invitación iba más dirigida a su hijo, ella no iba a perder la oportunidad de coincidir con María José. A pesar de que su último encuentro había sido amargo, por decirlo menos. Verla feliz con otra persona le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser. Era un sentimiento de despojo, sentía como su alma le era arrancada para dejar su ser en absoluto vacío, porque nadie sería capaz de hacerla sentir viva. 

La morena conducía por la avenida Río Churubusco, iba más concentrada en la playlist que se reproducía que en la conversación que tenían Bruno y Rosita en la parte trasera de la camioneta. El trayecto desde la Condesa a la universidad le tomó un poco más de media hora, debido al tráfico infernal de la ciudad. Se estacionaron y los menores quedaron maravillados con el ambiente universitario, Bruno le pidió permiso a su mamá para ir junto con Rosito a recorrer los alrededores. Paulina aceptó ya que había llegado una hora antes de que el evento diera inicio, aunque le recalcó que no se podían ir tan lejos. Vio marchar a los adolescentes, tomó su bolso y se adentró al hall del auditorio, vislumbró a mucho público que compartía alrededor del catering. Estuvo unos minutos observando a su alrededor, con la clara intención de coincidir con la rubia, pero estaba fracasando en la acción, porque solo veía un mar de gente que no era de su interés. Uno de los meseros le ofreció algo para beber, pero la mexicana prefirió declinar, nunca había sido asidua a disfrutar de la comida en este tipo de eventos. Camino al otro extremo de la sala, en dirección a un grupo de personas que parecía estar muy ensimismada en la conversación, pero solo visualizó a la castaña, a quien en ese momento envidiaba con la vida. Frente a no encontrarse con María José, cambio de dirección, tenía la intención de salir y esperar fuera hasta que diera comienzo la presentación. Observó su reloj de pulsera y aún quedaban más de 45 minutos de espera. Con la frustración en sí, acomodó su bolso y se dispuso a salir del lugar. 

**—¿Paulina?**

Esa forma de pronunciar su nombre, su voz y acento la hicieron detenerse en seco. Una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se volteó para encontrarse con la rubia. La observó de pies a cabeza, hermosa y reluciente. Notó de inmediato que su cabello había salido recientemente de peluquería, perfectamente alisado y rubio. La elección de top amarillo con un pantalón palazzo la estilizaban, haciendo que luciera sus deliciosas curvas. Se veía tan hermosa, pero al mismo tiempo Paulina podía interpretar que bajo esa fachada impecable estaba la inseguridad de María José. Su ex mujer odiaba hablar en pública. Una contradicción sin sentido, pues era abogada y muy buena en su profesión. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de este tipo de exposición los nervios se la consumían. 

**—¡Nombre, qué bárbara! Quieres dejarnos a todos con la boca abierta** -comentó acercándose a María José. Su rostro también se había iluminado con una enorme sonrisa por el gusto de verla-.  **María José luces hermosísima.**

Se dieron dos besos en las mejillas, costumbre de la española. Quien sonrió frente a los halagos de Paulina. **—¿Tú crees? Pensé que era demasiado** -replicó mirando su look.

**—Estás perfecta para impresionar gratamente a la audiencia** -afirmó con seguridad-.  **¿Cómo estás?**

**—Estoy que me cago en mi puta madre** -soltó, sabía que no había necesidad de fingir frente a la contraria-.  **Joder, pensé que tenía superado esto, pero es que me imagino estar ahí y es que me paralizo, me paralizo...sí...que no se me vienen las palabras y siento que voy a decir cualquier gilipolles.**

Paulina la observaba embobada, atenta a cada detalle del cuerpo contrario. Encantada con su presencia, fascinada por su forma de hablar y enternecida por sus nervios. La hubiera callado con un beso en los labios. Se abalanzaría a su cuerpo, la cogería de sus mejillas y uniría sus bocas. Los labios de ambas se humedecerían en el encuentro y con osadía se adentraría con su lengua para invadir su calidez. Le haría olvidar los nervios con un beso, mas no podía. Ellas no eran nada ahora, aunque en el fondo Paulina lo quería todo. 

**—A ver princesa, no va a pasar nada** -aseguró con convicción-.  **Nadie más que tú tiene que dar esta charla...** -cogió a María José de las manos, para buscar calmarla y que le prestará atención. No quería que la contraria se fuera en bucles de pensamientos, pues ella la comprendía, su mente ansiosa funcionaba así-.  **Escúchame bien, ¿cuántas veces no te has quejado de que no hay representatividad para ustedes. Que hay apropiación de discurso** **o whitesplaining, o que sufren micro-violencia por culpa de la documentación?** -preguntó de manera retórica a lo que la rubia asintió-.  **Bien, por muy aliades que seamos, nosotres no vivimos la discriminación que ustedes viven a diario. No tengo la experiencia ni la voz para dirigirme al público, y, por otro lado, sería muy fácil dejar a una persona no trans hablar, siempre tenemos la tribuna para hacerlo y más para ser escuchados** -hizo una pausa en busca de las palabras más apropiadas para persuadir a su ex mujer-.  **Es importante que asumas un rol activo desde tu posición, solo tú u otras personas trans tienen más legitimidad para hablar de esto. Tener este espacio público ayuda a combatir los estereotipos que tienen contra su comunidad, y lamentablemente, aquí en méxico no todes tienen ese privilegio, son marginades. Más si se trata de un espacio académico** -reflexionó, recordando la experiencias de las chicas del cabaret y las de muchas otras personas que no corrían con la “suerte” de que se les respetase el derecho humono básica a la no discriminación-.  **María José, Brunito y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti** -sonrió-.  **Eres la mejor abogada penalista de México, no solo lo pienso yo o mi papá, sino que muchas personas. Así que eres la más indicada para hablar sobre la defensoría de los derechos de mujeres y hombres transexuales en este país** -sentenció con mucha seguridad.

La española había escuchado con mucha atención las palabras de su ex, tenía tanta razón, aunque se moría de miedo, ella era una mujer trans privilegiada. En casi siete años había podido vivir una vida casi normal, donde la discriminación era mínima, donde podía seguir teniendo acceso a la educación, a la salud y a un trabajo. A diferencia de muchas mujeres u hombres que trans, que dado la discriminación y prejuicios de la sociedad tenía una baja esperanza de vida y su vida tenía que desenvovlerse en la clandestinidad, en una vida llena de vejación y abuso. Suspiro para llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno y calmar su propia respiración. Sus ojos brillaban, realmente el discurso de Paulina era importante para ella. La mujer siempre tenía las palabras correctas y después de todos estos años, de todo lo que ambas vivieron, resultaba tan gratificante escuchar que se sentía orgullosa de ella. Sí, las lágrimas querían ser rebeldes y escapar de sus ojos, pero gracias al ejercicio de respiración se contuvo. 

**—Madre mía, es que me has dejado sin palabras** -relamió sus labios y apretó las manos de Paulina como gesto de agradecimiento-.  **Tienes razón, dejaré mis miedos y daré esa charla para ser la puta ama.**

Ambas se rieron del comentario, pero la mirada coqueta y de orgullo que se dibujaba en el rostro de Paulina hizo que María José sonriera con cierta timidez. Era increíble como en expresiones o gestos podían identificar las emociones que tenían la una hacia la otra. 

**—¿Has comido algo?** -preguntó Paulina, sabía que la contraria con los nervios evitaba probar bocado y después le daba fatiga.

**—No, con todo lo que he tenido en mente...que se me ha olvidado** -se encogió de hombros. 

**—Vamos por algo, antes de que de inicio. Así te distraes.**

Paulina la tomó del brazo para conducirla a las mesas que estaban dispuestas con el catering, pero sin querer la rubia chocó con un tipo que estaba distraído. En la acción el hombre no pudo sostener bien su vaso y al chocar con el cuerpo de la rubia, el líquido se derramó en la blusa amarilla que esta vestía. El horror se vio en ambas caras, pero la morena actuó con rapidez y evitó que todo se derramara en la blusa. Aunque la mancha roja era evidente. 

**—¡Madre mía! -** exclamó María José, en estado de shock, porque si ya estaba nerviosa por hablar, ahora con esto, ni el discurso de Paulina la iban a convencer.

La rubia enajenada en sus pensamientos, no se percató del llamado de atención agresivo-pasivo que le dio la morena al sujeto por andar descuidado. Esta solo se percató del accionar de la contraria cuando Paulina estaba limpiando su blusa con una servilleta.

**—¿Sabes donde hay un baño? Podemos lavar la mancha y secarla con las máquinas de manos.**

**—¿Qué? Joder no, que estoy hecha un lío, yo creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.**

**—No, qué dices. Vamos a un baño. Yo lo arreglo** -afirmó la morena.

Caminaron entre las personas, Paulina preguntó por un baño y le recomendaron el que quedaba cercano al escenario del auditorio, era más privado, amplio y cómodo. Siguieron las indicaciones hasta toparse con la puerta que quedaba al fondo del pasillo. Paulina acomodó su bolso en el mueble del lavabo, se quitó el blazer para no mojarse y lo colgó en el perchero, quedando solo con un top básico de tirantes, y se volteó a mirar a la rubia.

**—Anda, dame el top para limpiarlo** -ordenó y María José se quitó la prenda, quedando solo en un brasier con lindos detalles, el cual enmarca muy bien su busto. Paulina se mordió el labio, pero se limitó a solo llevar a cabo la acción que las situaba ahí.

**—Joder, con lo que me carga hablar en público y encima se me suma esto. Es que este no es mi día, no lo es** -divagó caminando por el pequeño espacio del baño, mientras la morena mojaba la prenda y refregaba para quitar la mancha-. **Es que no lo sabéis, me siento vulnerable. Yo no quiero salir así. Joder, no debí aceptar esta invitación de Kim** -se llevó las manos a la cara con frustración-.  **Desde el principio supe que debí decir que no.**

**—Ay por favor, eres una exagerada** -se burló de la contraria, disfrutando la escena-. **Es solo una manchita, mira ya está** -mostró la prenda-.  **¡Qué bárbara María José! Pensé que ya habías superado tus miedos, oye.**

**—Pau que no te burles, eh. Mira que por lo menos recuerdo mis momentos de hablar en público, no como tú…** -tentó a la contraria, quien negó haciendo el ademán de no escucharla, porque había acercado el top de la contraria al secador de manos-. **¿Quieres que te recuerde el funeral de Virginia?**

**—Aunque no me acuerde dije lo que sentía y ya. Todos eran unos hipócritas, homofóbicos y transfóbicos, y yo no iba a permitir que se metieran con mi mujer** -recalcó las últimas dos palabras y ambas compartieron miradas de complicidad-.  **Y tu manager esa, te conoce muy poco, porque de plano te lanza a los leones solo para aprovecharse del momento** -su tono era arisco y burlón, dejando en evidencia que la castaña no era de su agrado. Aunque la forma de expresarse era muy característico de la morena, por lo cual no tomó por sorpresa a la rubia. Solo que sería imposible no darse cuenta que el discurso tenía un dejo de celos-. **Pero insisto María José, es una buena instancia para generar discusión. Son espacios públicos que tienes que aprovechar por tu privilegio y por ayudar a que a la gente se le quiten esos retrógrados estereotipos que nada tienen que ver con cómo es la persona.**

Frente a las palabras de Paulina, la contraria se quedó viéndola. La tensión entre ellas era palpable, los pequeños gestos que hacían con sus cuerpos no pasaban desapercibidos y la capacidad de la morena de analizar todo siempre cautivaba a María José. Se quedaron en silencio, solo se escuchó el secador de manos que estaba secando la tela del top con una mancha casi imperceptible. La rubia tragó duro y se relamió los labios, mientras compartieron miradas predadoras. La morena se agitó, volviendo a sentir el desenfrenado deseo de lanzarse sobre el cuerpo de la contraria y comerle sus labios. En las miradas se podía apreciar la inquietud de ambas. Ya no hacían falta palabras, no sacaban nada con proponer discusiones vagas para acallar la ansia que sentían de unir sus bocas y cuerpos. Necesitaban sucumbir ante el placer, pero los segundos detenida compartiendo miradas parecían eternos. Se palpaba en el aire el sentimiento y fue en un ligero pestañeo de la morena que la hizo perderse del momento, para luego encontrarse en un instante acorralada por el cuerpo de María José. Esta la empujó con fuerza contra la pared,  ambas manos las posó en los delgados hombros  y adosó un frenético beso en los labios de Paulina. 


	10. TAKE ME TO CHURCH - Cap. 10: Derechos

“My lover's got humor

She's the giggle at a funeral

Knows everybody's disapproval

I should've worshiped her sooner”

**Hozier**

La espalda de Paulina pegó duro contra la pared del baño, un golpe que la llevó a la realidad. Estaba en un aquí y un ahora junto a la persona deseada y quería. Los labios de la rubia estaban ávidos asaltando los suyos, igual que sus recurrentes fantasías, solo que la realidad se sentía aún mejor que la fantasía. Sus manos despertaron a esa necesidad latente de tocarse, su boca respondió a los besos con pasión. Los labios no eran suficientes, sus lenguas necesitaban sentirse para hablar ese lenguaje de amantes. 

Los gemidos de ambas se sincronizaron creando una íntima melodía, mientras sus manos se unieron a la afanosa danza. Paulina le bajó los tirantes del brasier para jugar con sus pechos, dejado que la blusa de la contraria cayera al suelo. Poco le importó la prenda,porque la rubia bajaba por su cuello depositando besos y sus manos apretaban sus glúteos, estimulandola por sobre el pantalón. Gemidos ahogados se escapaban de la garganta de la morena cuando la boca de la otra no se conformaba con húmedos besos, sino que le daba pequeñas mordidas a su pálida piel. La temperatura aumentó, las mejillas y el pecho de ambas se tintaron de una paleta rojiza por el aumento del flujo sanguíneo. Un fuerte gemido se le escapó a Majo, la contraria jugó sucio, pellizcando con dureza sus sensibles pezones. La sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en su rostro, la arrogancia se reflejaba en sus grandes ojos café, que ni tiempo tuvo de prever que la rubia se había impregnado del discurso empoderador de ella. María José no quería ser suave, estaba demandando por satisfacer su deseo y la tomó de sus muñecas para desarmarla. Se las llevó tras de su espalda, cambiaron de posición, la espalda de la mexicana ya no estaba pegada a la fría pared, sino que ahora estaba tocando los pechos de su ex, posicionada frente del espejo, observando el reflejo de ambas. La imagen era erótica, pero quería más, solo que no podía hacer más, la contraria la tenía dominada. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en el hombro de María José y besar su mandíbula, esta la sostuvo con una mano, pues la otra fue a subir el top de Paulina, revelando que no llevaba sujetador. Le devolvió la acción, jugueteó con sus pechos y la miró fijo a los ojos por el reflejo. Aunque la morena quería mantener el contacto visual, le era imposible mantenerse quieta y no cerrar los ojos, el placer doloroso había acumulado un calor en su centro que necesitaba liberar. 

**—María José…**

Ella gimoteó su nombre como reclamo, no hacía falta decir más, porque la rubia sabía lo que quería y no se lo iba dar fácil. Su mano seguía estimulando intercaladamente sus senos, sus caderas se restregaron con la parte posterior de ella y su mano ya se adormecía por sostenerla de ese modo. La erótica imagen de ambas la excitaba más, pero necesitaba aliviar ese ardor que sentía en su centro o llevar al mismo límite a su pareja. Levantó más su culo para restregarse con el centro de la contraria, mientras esta recorría con su lengua su oreja. Paulina sentía su pesada respiración y era lo único que resonaba en su cabeza. Comenzó a luchar por liberarse y ella soltó sus muñecas, pero llevo su mano para coger los cabellos de su nuca, exponer su delicado cuello para morder y luego besar la zona, impidiendo su accionar. La intensidad aumentó de nivel. Las manos de Paulina se quedaron detrás de sí, pero solo para tocar y estimular el centro de la contraria por encima de la tela del pantalón. Quería saciar su necesidad en ese mismo instante, porque dejó de importar dónde estaban, para dar paso a solo sentirse ellas. Majo dejó de burlarse de sus pechos, se quedó unos instantes sobre el vientre de la contraria mientras compartieron un beso en la boca. Cuando ambas estaban entregadas en el beso, la rubia metió su mano por el pantalón, pasó la pretina de su braga y tocó su pubis. Acción que hizo que ella se separara del beso por la contracción que tuvo de sentir la mano cercana a su centro caliente y húmedo. 

Volvieron a cruzar las miradas gracias al reflejo del espejo. Ambas estaban hechas un lío. La morena estaba despeinada, colorada y agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez producto de la excitación, y su top estaba arremangado por su torso. Por otro lado, María José tenía los tirantes de su sujetador a mitad de sus brazos exponiendo sus pechos majestuosamente por encontrarse fuera de la copa, mientras que su pantalón estaba ligeramente abajo gracias al accionar un poco torpe de Paulina, debido a la posición. Los minutos se estaban volviendo eternos, la rubia solo tentó con sus dedos bajando ligeramente a tocar su clítoris, al tiempo que la miraba con malicia. La tenía dominada y expectante a su siguiente movimiento. Las caderas de Paulina se movieron para generar más fricción, para insistir a que bajara a tocar su punto. Majo le susurraba al oído que le encantaba verla darse placer a sí misma, palabras que dieron más vigor al accionar de la morena. 

En la espera hubo control de la efusividad que sentían sus cuerpos de volver a tenerse. ¿Desde hacía cuánto que sus cuerpos no compartían la intimidad del placer? ¿Desde cuándo que simplemente no se dejaban llevar como en este momento? Siempre había una excusa, siempre se interponen explícita o implícitamente terceros. Aquello les impedía simplemente ser ellas, dejarse llevar sin el peso acuesta de las mochilas que cargaban y que la mitad del peso no les pertenecía. Dejando atrás todo, para simplemente ser ella, Majo metió su mano más a fondo, la palpó lista y acarició la zona febril. Fue como una pluma que provocó un cosquilleo que se que la morena sintió como contracciones electrizantes. Paulina iba a demandar por más, pero los estrepitosos golpes en la puerta las sacaron por completo de su atmósfera de placer. Las dos fueron conscientes del momento y del lugar, la realidad y los temores cayeron como un balde de agua fría. ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo? Era el reflejo de sus rostro al mirarse en el espejo. 

**—¡Está ocupado!** -soltó la rubia, carraspeando para que la voz saliera más natural.

**—¿María José, linda, eres tú?** -la voz de Kim se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Con rapidez la rubia sacó la mano del interior de Paulina, mientras que esta cubrió con sus manos su rostro, por frustración, vergüenza y molestia. 

**—Sí...**

**—Me contaron que tuviste un accidente y que te vieron con alguien venir hasta acá ¿Estás bien?**

**—Sí, tranquila. Sin querer me dieron vuelta un jugo** -recordó su top amarrillo, miró a su alrededor y lo vio en el suelo-. **Ya salgo, que estaba limpiando la mancha para no salir hecha un lío.**

**—¿Quieres que te ayude en…**

**—¡No!** -se apresuró a responder, haciendo el gesto de guardar silencio a la morena-. **Ya salgo Kim , dame unos minutillos.**

**—Ok, te esperare en el escenario** -hizo una pausa-  **Linda, no te quiero presionar pero estamos a menos de diez minutos de dar inicio y me están preguntando por ti.**

**—Sí, ya voy...lo siento.**

No sabía qué más decir. ¿Cómo le explicaba a la mujer con la cual salía que segundos antes de su llegada estaba dispuesta a follar con su ex? Cuando sintió que los pasos se alejaban, exhalo fuerte, para volver a componerse. Recogió su top y arregló su brassier para ponerselo, la mancha era lo menos importante en ese momento. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a decir nada, simplemente en silencio intentaron volver a un estado apacible y de sosiego. Aunque sus corazones latian eufóricos debido a la adrenalina del momento y el dejarse fluir con sus emociones. 

María José observó su reflejo al lavarse las manos, tenía que peinar su cabello y tener una presentación pulcra. Cuando se vio lista, se dirigió a abrir la puerta y sin más palabras le dedicó una mirada de complicidad a la morena, quien asintió a la nada, pero fue un código tácito que ambas comprendieron. La morena se quedó más tiempo en el interior, necesitaba tiempo para procesar lo que había sucedido. En ese instante su mente tenía mil preguntas, dudas y temores que necesitaba resolver, pero que claramente no tenía respuesta. Volvió a observar su reflejo y era un triste vestigio del poder volcánico que habían sido ambas. Acomodo su pantalón y su top lo dejó dentro de él. Se lavó sus manos y acomodó sus cabellos para no verse desastrosa. Tomó su blazer, se lo puso y aunque no estaba igual que antes, tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y salió del baño. Caminó con sigilo por el pasillo, escuchando que por los parlantes del auditorio que estaban presentando el seminario y los exponentes. Salió a la sala central hacia la entrada mientras revisaba las notificaciones de su móvil, tenía una llamada perdida de Bruno. Iba a marcar para decirle que ya había empezado, pero cortó al visualizar su cabellera rubia junto a la de Rosita en una hilera de sillas. Camino hasta donde estaban ellos y se sentó a su lado, el menor le hacía preguntas, pero ella lo hizo callar, pues el moderador presentó a María José. 

**—Buenas tardes a todes, todas y todos los presente, mi nombre es María José Riquelme, abogada penalista y como a vosotros os gustan tantos las etiquetas más allá de lo que veis, sí, soy mujer trans** -soltó e hizo reír a la audiencia. Estaba nerviosa, pero solo a los ojos de su ex mujer, quien realmente la conocía-.  **Me han invitado para hablar sobre la defensoría de los derechos de las mujeres transexuales en México, ni más ni menos que una española colonizando este espacio elitista, pero es necesario poner en discusión la discriminación y violencia que sufre el colectivo por estar fuera del margen de lo hegemónico** -hizo una pausa, parecía mirar al púlico presente, pero su visión estaba fija por sobre sus cabezas. Estaba nerviosa, pero las palabras de Paulina resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza. Lo tenía que hacer por las demás, por quitar estereotipos y prejuicios, por su posición de privilegio y por las que morían día a día por no tener amparo legislativo ni social-. **Es interesante ver como en un espacio académico surge tanta teoría, pero lo que pasa aquí es una cosa muy distinto de lo que pasa en la calle. En ella las cosas no parten del debate teórico, en la calle las cosas surgen desde la rabia, opresión, discriminación y violencia. A ver si nos vamos entendiendo, que está bien que haya una diversidad de formas de pensar, que podamos ver la escala cromática en toda su magnitud, pero la legislación solo ve blancos y negros. Por lo que, una cosa es el debate que se pueda tener con respecto a… y otra cosa es poner el debate al mismo nivel que los Derechos humanos. Nos equivocamos en algo así, porque estos últimos no entran a discusión, es simple, que tú te callas la boca y ya** -se alejó del micrófono y pensó, escogiendo la mejor idea con la cual seguir-.  **El cuerpo no es el que abusa, el poder no está en la genitalidad de nadie, está en las estructuras normativas de la sociedad, por lo tanto, en la cabeza de las personas. Basta ya de la lógica perversa y hablemos de la jurisdicción. En México una persona trans sufre vulnerabilidad, violencia y discriminación, vaya, eso no es nada nuevo, porque está pasando en muchas partes del mundo. Sin embargo, eso no solo va en la discriminación de apariencia, como queremos creer, sino que va en la falta de aportunidades básicas: trabajo, educación y salud, derechos básicos para la dignidad humana. Y después vosotros me vais a preguntar por qué recalco tanto lo de los privilegios, pues bueno, voy a responder con datos. La expectativa de vida de una mujer trans es de 30-35 años, a diferencia de la mujer cis que es de 78 años, porque sin oportunidades se tiene que quedar a la merced de las vejaciones y somos muy pocas quienes tenemos el privilegio de tener una vida “normal”. Es injusto, que la mujer trans no tenga acceso a hormonas o a cambiar su identidad, pero es aún más injusto que no pueda tener oportunidades de desarrollo. Y que solo hablemos de estereotipos y no de los derechos que se les deben conceder.**

Paulina desde la tribuna del público la observaba maravillada, era primera vez que la veía tan resuelta hablando de algo que sabía que era muy importante para ella. Además, tenía la mirada de todos a su alrededor, era magnética la imagen de seguridad que proyectaba y la simpleza con la que había comenzado a hablar de los derechos. La rubia se tomó más de media hora en hablar de la legislación mexicana hacia las personas trans. Mencionó que desde el 2019 la suprema corte del país decretó el derecho de autodeterminación a la intimidad propia, imagen y la identidad personal y sexual de cada persona, como prerrogativa sustentada en la dignidad humana. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener leyes o hacer legislación, hizo hincapié en que los estudios arrojaban que es un país latinaoméricano con más violencia brutal hacia la comunidad trans, además de arrojar que las mujeres trans se ven más sustentadas a trabajos sexuales y a bajos niveles de denuncias frente a abusos, por una desconfianza monstruosa hacia la autoridad, debido a que esta las detenía arbitrariamente. Cuando María José mencionó esas palabras recordó la corta estadía de Paulina en la cárcel y como Kim le mencionó que con dinero todo se solucionaba más rápido en ese país. Prosiguió con su discurso, pasó al trato discriminatorio y las microviolencias de anular la identidad, que poco respetada era por la legislación debido al tiempo que se tomaban en hacer el cambio de papeles. Terminó de hablar y la abordaron con preguntas, pensó que aquello la iba a paralizar, pero después de haber comenzado hablar se sintió tan segura de sí, que no paró en ningún momento. La adrenalina la tenía a tope y respondió toda y cada una de las preguntas que le hicieron. 

**—En teoría es un país que está muy avanzado con leyes, pero convengamos que parte por la legislación de estados y solo 9 de 31 de ellos ha aprobado la ley de identidad de género. Tampoco os creáis que España está muy avanzada en esta materia, son muchos los países que están con la agenda trans congelada. Los políticos buscan legislar o apoyar las luchas solo para colgarse medallas, pero es la obligación de la institución responder a lo que solicita la gente. Por otro lado, esto no se trata de tomar protagonismo desde colectivos o lo que sea, sino que se trata de sumar. Se están pasando a llevar derechos humanos y frente a eso hay que trabajarlo desde las estructuras** -Respondió la pregunta que le hizo una persona del público, quien recalcó que México era avanzado en materia legislativa-.  **Aquí en ciudad de México es una cosa, pero en las provincias es otra, hay que hacer una homologación federal, porque es de suma importancia la documentación, ser reconocides legalmente. Como bien mencioné una persona trans se encuentra en un vació legal y de identidad por no ser reconocide en documentos** -terminó su pregunta y otra persona la increpó con respecto a lo que ella decía-. **Como bien mencioné, existen los derechos humanos y las leyes, pero no son respetados y la sensibilización profunda viene del ejercicio público de quitarse los estigmas. Porque ser hombre y mujer es algo en lo cual no se legisla, pero si se hace sobre ello en el cotidiano según los constructos enseñados. Que tú me hables de normalidad es una idea de enciclopedía, no de la realidad variada y fluida de lo que es ser humano. El silencio también es perpetuar violencia heredada de esa enseñanza que hace daño. En México hay un estimado de 360-600 mil personas trans que sus principales problemas no son legislativos, sino que vienen de la discriminación cotidiana y la microviolencia. Echemos un poquito de mente a esto y pongamonos las pilas, las leyes existen, ahora la labor está en frenar la discriminación y cumplir con los protocolos en los espacios públicos. Porque no somos un fetiche, un fenómeno, algo diferente de otro mundo o una cosa llena de estereotipos, soy una mujer y ya está. Mi identidad no tiene que ser un problema para ti. Muchas gracias a todes por escuchar.**

María José se alejó del micrófono y el moderador siguió hablando, para indicar que habría un break de 15 minutos. Lo que de inmediato provocó que las personas se pusieran de pie para ir hasta la zona del catering. Mientras tanto, Rosita le comentaba a Bruno que le parecía super genial todo lo que había dicho su mamá y claro, Paulina escuchaba con orgullo esos comentarios, porque su hijo añadía todas las maravillosas cosas que hacía María José. Los tres esperaron al final de la sala, hasta que viernos a la rubia acercarse junto a Kim, ambas conversaban animadas y la morena solo roló sus ojos, por el desagrado que le tenía a esa mujer. 

**—Mamá estuviste increíble** -la felicitó Bruno con un abrazo.

**—Sí, yo no sabía nada y creo que ahora quiero ser abogada como tú -** agregó Rosita, a lo que todos rieron frente al comentario. 

**—Muchas gracias, yo estaba muy nerviosa, pero después de hablar cinco minutos se me olvido todo. Aunque fijaos** -expuso sus manos que estaban tiritando-, **aún lo estoy.**

**—Cariño fue como si lo hubieras hecho toda la vida** -comentó Kim cogiendo la mano de la rubia, y los demás se quedaron mirándola. 

**—¿Quién eres tú?** -preguntó Bruno, extrañado por la presencia de ella. 

**—Es Kim mi cielo, amiga de tu mamá** -intervino con rapidez Paulina, compartiendo una mirada con María José que lo dijo todo. 

**—Así es Bruno, es una muy buena amiga, con quien también estoy trabajando** -agregó a las palabras de su ex mujer. 

**—Claro, en ese nos hicimos muy cercanas, estamos trabajando juntas y yo la invite a este seminario. Aunque jamás pensé que la iba a romper, o sea superando las expectativas ¿no?** -la castaña utilizó su locuacidad para hacerse notar y ser el centro de atención. 

**—Sí, me gustaría tener una mamá como las mamás de Bruno** -habló Rosita con dejo ausente, mencionado implícitamente la mala relación que tenía con su madre.

**—Ay tan linda tú, mi vida** -respondió Paulina y acarició el brazo de la chica-.  **Bueno, ¿qué tal si celebramos este gran paso que diste de hablar en público fuera de tu rol de abogada?**

**—Ma tiene razón, deberíamos cenar juntos.**

**—Excelente idea, conozco un lugar maravilloso que queda muy cerca.**

**—¿Y tú no te tienes que quedar a esto?** -replicó Paulina, a lo que María José le abrió grande los ojos, pues interpretaba sus intenciones-. **Como has dicho que eres la gestora de todo, me imagino que es muy importante tu presencia.**

**—Ay no, cómo crees linda. Este seminario inició temprano y yo ya expuse, tenía que hablar sobre el caso de Sandro, un chico trans que ha sido discriminado, porque…** -contó el caso que llevaba de su cliente, dando detalles innecesarios y exponiendo que ella se estaba haciendo cargo de también ayudarlo con su imagen en los medio. 

**—Ah mira tú, yo pensé que existía el secreto profesional, pero bueno, puede que sea importante provocar impacto en el público para crear conciencia** -habló con sarcasmo, definitivamente no tenía cómo sacarse de encima a la castaña. La muy desubicada no se daba cuenta que era un momento familiar-.  **Qué tal si vamos a nuestra casa y pedimos que nos hagan despacho a domicilio. Es más cómodo para los niños, ¿verdad mi cielo?**

**—A mí me da igual** -Bruno se encogió de hombros, pues mientras pudiera pasar tiempo con Rosita no había problema.

**—¡Me parece genial! Me encanta esto de que seamos tan modernos.**

María José solo se quedo en silencio y asintió frente a la invitación, en su mente quedó resonando la oración de “nuestra casa” y fue inevitable no tener presente la imágenes de ellas en el baño. Tendría que hablar con Paulina, era necesario marcar los límites, ella no estaba preparada para volver a lo mismo. Ni siquiera tenía claro de porqué había sido eso, no tenía idea de nada y necesitaba probar otra versión de sí misma. 


End file.
